Father Knows Best
by pclark
Summary: What is Sesshomaru to do?  His father is interfering in his life from the grave.  He wants him to find his mate, so he puts Sesshomaru under an interesting transfomation that will turn everyones lives upside down. Dedicated to Raven2010 andshedidn'tcopyme
1. Chapter 1 Damn Father

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I want to so badly, too.**

**Authors Note: This is my new fic. "Father knows best." READ, ENJOY, & REVIEW. (Quick note- This is set 6 years after the fall of Naraku.)**

**

* * *

**

**(INUTAISHO. HEAVEN.)**

Inutaisho looked down from Heaven to watch his ridiculous sons, both of them absolutely ridiculous. His youngest son, Inuyasha didn't worry him as much as his son Sesshomaru did. Inuyasha was a lot like him when it came to women, he had his choices. He had his attitude that the ladies brushed off as cute, then there was the ears. Sesshomaru, he could have any woman he desired but they didn't desire him farther than the bedchambers .

_"What am I to do?" _he asked aloud.

You see the Great Dog General may be dead but he still wanted his sons happy and grandchildren. Inuyasha was happy with his life and he knew who he wanted to share his life with, the beautiful half-bat demoness Shiori. Inuyasha was meant to be with her and he graciously accepted it. Sesshomaru was another story. His mother made him so cold and callous; the only people that he ever showed any emotion or even respect for was Rin and Inuyashas' miko friend Kagome.

That's when it hit him. **Kagome. **She would be perfect for his eldest and he knew for a fact that the little miko was smitten with his son. Well smitten wasn't the correct word, she was more or less in a relationship of unrequited love. Now the only problem was to get Sesshomaru to return that love and he knew exactly how to do it. He was going to take a leaf from Rins' book._ (Remember- season 2:Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Sesse was hurt and Rin helped him, that earned her his respect and his love. He loves that girl and no one can say any different._)

_"This is going to be good." _he thought.

Inutaisho knew how he was going to get his scheme to work and now was the perfect time when Sesshomaru was asleep. When he was finished he would watch from Heaven to see it all work out, after all father knows best.

* * *

**(SESSHOMARU)**

It had been a couple of weeks since he had slept any. The reason, it was snowing. He didn't like the cold. As much as he didn't want to sleep he had to. Now it was time he got some much needed rest and soon he was asleep along with his sleeping companions. It was a sleep that wouldn't leave him the same and it started with a dream.

**(***DREAM***)**

He was sitting in a snow covered field, watching Rin terrorize Jaken. That brought a small smirk to his lips. As he sat there letting scents and auras pass by him; he caught one that was more powerful than he. Sesshomaru recognized it immediately even though it had been 200 years since he last was in contact with it.

So he sat still as minutes passed when finally a figure showed in his periphial vision. It was who he thought it was but why he was there he didn't know.

_"To what honor am I blessed to have your company, Father?" _he asked.

His father didn't speak just walked over and took a seat beside him. He watched Rin and Jaken before he spoke.

_"I am here to help you." _Inutaisho said.

_"With what, praytell?" _he asked.

_"You are lonely, pup. I am tired and want you happy." _he said.

When his father called him pup he felt like a pup again. In truth he was still a pup, he wouldn't be full grown until he was a thousand. Having his father there and reading him like an open scroll along with reminding him what all parents want. Their child happy, made him indeed feel like a newborn pup.

_"I need not your help father."_ he stated.

_"More than you know. Well your getting my help whether you like it or not. Sesshomaru you are my pup and always will be, you need to be happy. You will find your happiness soon. When you awake you will not be yourself and for it to wear off you will have to have found your mate. Be nice to her will you? I will visit again. Good-bye." _Inutaisho said as he faded.

**(***DREAM END***)**

Sesshomaru woke with a start to see it was dawn. He blinked several times, recalling his fathers' words and he looked around and wondered how did everything get so big.

He sat up straight and began to look at himself. He was not in his humanoid form anymore. He was indeed a small, adorable, fluffy, white, **PUPPY!**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hehehe. I am evil. Oh poor Sesse. I will have another chapter soon. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Miko Savior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I really wish I did.**

**Authors Note: I hope all my readers enjoy this latest chapter. This chapter is to explain alot of history about Sesshomaru/Sess Mom/Inutaisho realtionship w/Izayoi/Inuyasha. My version of the history that is.**

**Sesshomaru will be a bit OOC but that is to be expected. He may still be that same in his mind but his control on his emotions and instincts are that of a puppy.**

**_Sesshomaru puppy speak._**

* * *

Sesshomaru was lets say in shock. How had his father turned him into a puppy from the grave and through a dream no less.

How was he going to turn back? What was he going to do? How was he going to protect Rin and Jaken while he was a puppy? How was he going to get them to find some help?

Rin was not an idiot, Jaken, he had his doubts about his brains. He was going to get Rin to help. She would know what to do. Jaken would probably not even realize that he was the puppy. Yes, that settled it he would wake Rin.

He approached Rin in the sleeping roll that the miko had given her. Now he would have to do something that was completely out of character for him: whine and lick.

Sesshomaru sighed and proceeded to lick his wards cheek. She giggled and opened her eyes as he whined at her.

"A puppy!" she exclaimed and swept him up in her arms.

**_"Kami, maybe I shouldn't have woke her. Ningen onnas and puppies, I should have known better." he thought._**

Rin started scratching behind his ears and noticed the blue crescent moon and the red and magenta markings on the puppy's face.

"You remind me of Sesshomaru-sama. Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" she said aloud.

Sesshomaru perked up at her observation. Yes she was smart. Now how to get her to realize that he was the puppy.

"Do you know where Sesshomaru-sama is, I don't." she asked him.

He yipped at her.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked again.

Sesshomaru yipped again and nodded his head.

"You do? Where?" she asked.

He jumped from her arms and ran in a circle, barking.

"Here?" she asked.

He barked and nodded.

She looked around the camp. The only ones she saw was Jaken, Ah-Un, and the puppy. No Sesshomaru-sama.

"Sesshomaru-sama is not here. The only way he would be here would be if he was invisible or magically turned into one of us." she stated.

Sesshomaru yipped and nodded at her statement.

"He is invisible?" she asked.

He whined and shook his head at her.

"No. So he is obviously not me. I know there is no way he would want to look like Jaken and Ah-Un is his pet, so no. That means you. Are you Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked.

Sesshomaru concluded then and there, he loved her. She knew him so well. He yipped and nodded to her deduction.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama what happened? Can you change back?" she asked.

Puppy Sesshomaru shook his head and whined.

"I need to get you some help. But who?" she wondered.

Sesshomaru himself wondered who would be able to help him. His mother most definately not without some kind of compensation. He had too many enemies and ... His thoughts were interrupted by Rin.

"I know... Kagome-chan. She will be able to help you or atleast help me be able to care for you until we fix this. Don't you worry Sesshomaru-sama I will fix this." she said.

**_"I hope so." he thought._**

Rin picked him up and woke Ah-Un.

"Ah-Un something terrible happened to Sesshomaru-sama. I need to find Kagome-chan." she told the dragon.

He nodded at her and she climbed on to the saddle, cradling the puppy Sesshomaru. Leaving a sleeping Jaken behind.

It didn't take long for the small band to find the Inu-tachi. They could hear Inuyashas' foul mouth a mile away. Ah-Un landed a way from them and Rin hopped off with Sesshomaru and ran in the direction of Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan!" she cried.

At her cries the Inu-tachi stopped and turned to her.

"Rin-chan what is it?" Kagome asked.

Just then Kagome noticed the puppy in her arms and gasped.

"Rin-chan did Sesshomaru give you a puppy? Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Something happened to Sesshomaru-sama, I need your help." she said handing Kagome, Sesshomaru.

"What happened? Is the bastard dying?" Inuyasha asked happily.

"**SIT.** Go ahead Rin." Kagome said eyeing the hanyou kissing dirt.

"Look for yourself, your holding him." she cried.

Every person then looked to the adorable puppy in Kagomes' arms.

"He can't change back either. I need you to help fix him." Rin exclaimed.

"Are you really Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

He nodded at her and sighed heavily. Kagome realized that Sesshomaru could still communicate, somewhat to yes and no questions. So that meant could he communicate with Inuyasha in the Inu language.

Kagome asked Sesshomaru "Can Inuyasha understand your growls?"

Sesshomaru nodded at her. He thought then that she was then a very brilliant onna. The only problem with her hypothesis was that even though Inuyasha could understand him, there was no way that he would tell her what he was saying or if he did Sesshomaru was sure that Inuyasha would lie through his teeth.

"That is great. Sesshomaru growl something and Inuyasha tell me what he says." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru did as she said and growled and yipped at Inuyasha.

_**"Why do you insult the brilliant onna? She is not stupid and dumb as you say. To me she is very intelligent to have surmised that I can still communicate even though it is not a way that she can understand." he growled.**_

"What did he say?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha thought for a few seconds then replied "He said, that if you did not put him down he was going to bite you."

Sesshomaru started to growl viciously at Inuyasha.

**"HE DID NOT SAY THAT!" Shippo yelled "Your lying."**

Kagome was shocked at Shippo's outburst. "How do you know?"

"Well momma, Foxes are part of the canine family, we speak the same language only slightly different." replied Shippo.

"Well what did he say then?" Kagome was curious as to what Shippo was going to say.

"He wanted to know why Inuyasha calls you stupid, when you are obviously very intelligent." said Shippo.

Kagome looked at puppy Sesshomaru and asked "Is what Shippo said true?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he looked at Kagome. He could see as anger swept across her face and fire lit in the depths of her eyes.

_**"Why is this onna getting angry, all I said was that she was smart?" He said to himself, squirming to get away from her.**_

All Kagome could think of was that Inuyasha had lied to her. Why had he lied to her? Well duh, a puppy Sesshomaru was easier to kill than the full demon one. She turned towards Inuyasha, who gulped. They could all see that her miko power was sparking.

"Calm down Kagome or you will give Inuyasha what he wants and purify his brother." Miroku interceded.

Kagome looked down into her arms to see that Sesshomarus' fur was standing on end and that he was whimpering. She gave him to Rin and returned her gaze upon Inuyasha.

"Why did you lie? Were you hoping that I would set him down for you to kill him? Refuse to help him or maybe even purify him?" she asked.

The hanyou said nothing and turned away from her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes upon him.

"How dare you turn your back on me when I am speaking to you. You were, you were hoping that I would be mad and let him get hurt. Who do you think I am? You? I guess you think that I should be like you and hold a grudge for an old wrong or not lend aid to those that had tried to harm me before. Did you forget?" she ranted.

_**"What is she talking about?" Sesshomaru thought.**_

Inuyasha was standing ram-rod straight. She was going to remind him about their first meeting. She just had to be right.

"Did you? Must have for I haven't forgot that you came within inches to taking my head off because you thought that I was Kikyo and you wanted that damn Tama. Well guess what I have more honor in my little finger than you have in you whole body, you ungrateful, half breed. I'm going to help your brother, I don't care if you like it or not." Kagome screamed.

"Shippo, Rin you both are coming with me we are going somewhere where Sesshomaru will be safe and figure out how to help him." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru was so grateful to the miko that he jumped out of Rin's arms and into Kagomes' and licked her on the side of her neck.

"You are so adorable. I am gonna make sure that you have only the best of everything, you will need a bed fit for a prince, a collar and tags made of the finest materials, oh, and gourmet foods from all over the world, and special bath stuff, and lots of toys." Kagome said.

_**"Oh yes, this onna knew how to treat royalty." Thought Sesshomaru as he snuggled into her embrace, smirking at Inuyasha.**_

Inuyasha was not happy. Kagome was fawning all over his brother and going to buy him all kinds of stuff that she had never bought him. Inuyasha started toward them and a low menacing growl could be heard coming from him.

"**SIT, SIT, SIT!** I will not let you hurt him. You come within 100 feet of him or use any attack on him I will purify you. Stay away." Kagome hissed at the hole in the ground.

Her friends were dumbstruck. Usually Kagome was all for Sesshomaru getting his butt whooped and Inuyasha winning. But here she was coddling Sesshomaru and faceplanting Inuyasha. The world had officially went crazy.

"Will you be able to help him Kagome-chan?" Rin asked.

"I am not sure but I will do everything I can. For now we are going to go to my home and pamper you like the prince you are. I am going to spoil you rotten." she said to Sesshomaru.

_**"Well atleast she has the decency to protect me and provide for me; even after all I had done to her and her friends." he thought.**_

"Like hell your going home and taking him with you. He's the enemy." Inuyasha argued.

"Does this look like the enemy?" she said sweetly hugging Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was disgusted and jealous. Kagome had never coddled him like that when he was in trouble. She was doing it to his enemy, the one who tried to kill her twice. She was goo-goo ga-ga all over his half-brother. It made him want to spew all the ramen he had eaten for lunch.

"No you will not take him with you." he commanded.

Kagome narrowed her gaze at him. Who did he think he was? Her father?

Sesshomaru looked at her face and smirked to himself. The hanyou never learns to keep his mouth shut. This was going to be funny for him and painful for Inuyasha. He wished he could be in his humanoid form to watch what she did.

_"Inuyasha!" she said in that fake sugary sweet voice._

That voice was a warning that he was fixing to be face planted and be hurting for hours.

**"SIIIIIIIT! SIT, SIT, SIIIIIIIIIIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIIIIIIIIT."** she yelled. By the time she was through Inuyasha was buried deep in the ground.

The group flinched every time they heard the impact of body and ground. Sesshomaru was internally laughing. He could get used to this sort of thing while being a puppy.

"You do not order me around. I am leaving. I am taking Shippo and Rin with me. You won't be able to get through the well, I am going to put a barrier around it on both sides." she said.

Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack and marched back towards Edo. Sesshomaru peeked over her shoulder and sent his brother a series of yips.

_**"You should have known better. I am handsome in my human form so it is a given that I would be... adorable... as a puppy. Remember: adorable puppy + ningen onna = pampered and coddled me."**_

That was the message he had sent. Inuyasha was growling and Shippo was trying hard to not laugh aloud.

**(Inutaisho-Heaven)**

The Inu Lord was laughing down at the little squabble about his eldest pup. The miko was just what Sesshomaru needed. She was head strong, willful, full of life, and she was so fiery. It helped him so much with his plan that Kagome was in love with Sesshomaru.

He liked her. Both of his sons needed her but she is the fire to Sesshomarus' ice. She is like a mother or sister to Inuyasha. She can't be Kikyos' replacement for Inuyasha. Kagome would have never been happy with just being a stand in. But, with Sesshomaru she would be happy and she would make him happy if he would let her in.

He knew that Sesshomaru's problem with ningen and hanyou came from his mother. Midori thought that every ningen and hanyou were a disgrace and needed to be wiped out.

Midori had taught Sesshomaru that he was superior to ningen's and hanyou's and that they were worse than the dirt beneath their feet. The main reason she had did this was because he would sleep with ningens and never with her.

He had never mated with Midori because of her cold nature and her hatred of other species, but he had needed an heir and his father wanted a full Inu demon, so he had given in and produced Sesshomaru. He never took her as his life-mate and never would. That knowledge also accredited to Sesshomarus' icy demeanor.

400 years later Inutaisho had met and fell in love with a young ningen princess, Izayoi. She had been 14 when he had met her. He secretly courted her for three years. When the time came that her father had said she was to wed a prince from another province he had taken her away from her home and to his castle.

Sesshomaru had never approved of his relationship with Izayoi and when he had brought her to the castle he was lucky to ever get to see his son. If he wanted to see him had to go find him and it ususally ended with them fighting. Their relationship had already been strained and then it was almost non-exsistant when Izayoi had become pregnant with Inuyasha.

Inutaisho knew that Sesshomaru had resented Izayoi and Inuyasha for his death. In a way he could see his eldests' way of thinking. He was born of a union without love and Inuyasha was born into one with love. It was because of that love that he had sacrificed his life for his princess and died.

He could only hope that by keeping him as a puppy Kagome could heal all the damage that his son held in his heart. Heal all that damage that his mother had inflicted and the damage he himself had inflicted, even though it was unintentional. His only wish was that he could be there to help with the repairs and push the miko and his son together.

* * *

**Authors Note: Whew! Long chapter. Many of you may have noticed his behavior is changing already. I give a shout-out to my mom for helping write some of this chapter. I also give a hint of ch. 3. Kagome is bringing a puppy into a house that is dominated by a CAT. Then she is taking our cute friend to go shopping and who does she meet along the way. None other than Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo. Next Time: Sesshomaru vs. the cat and stupid ningens!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sesshomaru VS Part 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha. They are the rightful possessions of Takahashi-sama.**

**Authors Note: To any that read this PLEASE Review. I like to know what my readers think and what they possibly dislike. I will accept constructive critism, NO flames. Please enjoy chapter 3.**

**Please note Rins' vocabulary is not like that of the period.**

**Just a Note: I will say this now. A "NOD" of the head means YES. A "SHAKE" of the head means NO.**

**This is dedicated to my sister: Jesslyn Clanton.**

* * *

Kagome sighed heavily as she helped Rin out of the well in her era. She had to sit Inuyasha about a thousand times to get him to shut-up his ranting when they got to the village of Edo.

**(Flashback- 30 minutes earlier)**

The Inu-tachi had arrived at the village with its' extra companions. Kagome was trying her best to keep calm as Inuyasha complained about Sesshomaru. When they had arrived in the middle of the village Kagome had had enough. The villagers had began to come to greet her but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the look of irritance on her face. Then they heard her shouting.

**"SIIIIIIIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"** She shouted.

They had never seen her this mad. Truth be told Kagome was sure that she had never been this mad and that she had never ever put that much force behind her "SIT" commands. She strode over to the crater to see Inuyasha unconcious. She "hmphed" as she left him lying there to go to Kaedes'.

"I bet you enjoyed that didn't you?" she asked Sesshomaru.

_**"Yes I did." he nodded**._

They reached the elder mikos' hut and entered after she knocked.

"Kaede I need your help." Kagome stated.

"I see. Who is ye new friend?" she asked.

"This, Oh Sesshomaru and yes it is really him. Something happened and he can't change back." she explained.

"That I can't help ye with. It is unfamiliar to me." Kaede said.

"I thought so. I need to bring him to my time to protect him from Inuyasha. I require three sets of beads, for Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin." she said.

"Hai, I can help ye." the old priestess said rising.

"Thank You." she said.

Kaede had helped her to make the necklaces for them and helped her connect herself to them. After thanking her Kagome left the hut to look for her companions.

She found them still looking in the crater that Inuyasha was climbing out of. He was fixing to shout at her.

"Don't say one word. If I hear another person yell I am gonna..." she began.

"Rin there you are you pesky girl." Jaken shouted.

Kagome growled low and threateningly under her breath. Sesshomaru was impressed by her growl in his language it said "I am going to murder you." That coupled with the glare she sent Jaken, Sesshomaru thought that she might actually kill the imp.

"Jaken-sama. I am sorry Sesshomaru-sama, Ah-Un, and I left you but it was an emergency. Something bad happened to Sesshomaru-sama." Rin explained

"What happened? You should have consulted with me first. Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" he squawked.

"He is right here and he has been turned into a puppy." she said showing him Sesshomaru.

Jaken then proceeded to chastise her for being human and thinking that Sesshomaru-sama would ever be weak enough to be turned into a puppy. But before he could finish Kagome had reeled on him sharing with him that what Rin says is true and then she hit him with several colorful death threats if he spoke again.

He spoke again anyways but he had a logical reason for disobeying her order.

"What will happen to his lands." he asked.

Kagome thought then it clicked.

"Inuyasha is his brother and since Sesshomaru is incapacitated at the present he is to take on the responsibilities until Sesshomaru can return. You will be the brains Jaken and Inuyasha will be the brawn. Miroku and Sango will help you. I am entrusting you four not to let Sesshomarus' lands fall. If you do something that will be harmful to the mission, I will bury you. Am I clear?" she commanded.

The last part of the sentence was directed at Inuyasha. She had asked Sesshomaru if what she had done was the right way and he had nodded.

"Now to the well, and the future, I wonder how they will handle what they are going to see. Maybe I better warn them about a few things they are going to see so they don't freak out." She thought.

"Okay everybody listen, when we get to my home things are going to be very different. You are going to see tall buildings, lots of modern technology, you can't leave the shrine grounds unless with me or my family, oh and Sesshomaru I have a cat he is very old and very fat please don't kill him." Kagome explained.

As they approached the well with the inu-tachi, Jaken, and Ah-Un right behind her. She explained a few things about the noise, smell, and the environment of her era. Kagome placed the beads on Rin, Shippo, and Sesshomarus' necks and said a word to lock them in until she took them off.

For Rin she said "smile" and the beads glowed a pretty pink, Shippo's was "stop". When she turned to place the beads on Sesshomaru Rin stopped her.

"Please Kagome-chan don't make it degrading like Inuyasha's is. Sesshomaru-sama doesn't need to be embarassed." Rin told her.

_**"Kami, I love that little girl. She knew what I was thinking before I even said it." thought Sesshomaru.**_

"Oh, okay how about "stay" and all that will happen is you will stop where you are at. Is that okay Sesshomaru-sama". asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru thought about this and nodded his head. It was definately better than "SIT". Kagome said her good-byes, gave her hugs, and re-established her threats to the ones they were leaving behind, and jumped in the well with her small group.

**(Flashback Over)**

Kagome gave Sesshomaru over to Rin as she helped Shippo out of the well. When he was out of the well, she took Sesshomaru out of Rins' arms and opened the door.

The smell hit Sesshomaru and Shippo. Sesshomaru whined and crawled up to Kagomes' hair and buried his nose in it. He looked over to Shippo to see he had done the same to Rin. He didn't like that, she was his little girl.

_**"Do not get any ideas, fox. I may be a puppy but I am still lethal." he growled.**_

_"I'm not. She is only my best friend. Besides Kagome has a little brother exactly our age." Shippo said chuckling._

"What is so funny Shippo?" Rin asked.

"What Sesshomaru growled." he said.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked.

"He commented on the foul stench. How it was killing his nose." he lied.

Shippo knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't thank him but he lied anyways.

When they arrived inside Kagome took off her shoes and set Sesshomaru on the floor.

"Mom, I'm home." she called.

"Kagome dear glad you are back. Who are your guests?" her mother asked.

"They are Shippo, Rin, and the puppy is Sesshomaru." she introduced them.

"Kagome you know we can't have a dog." she said.

Rin gasped in horror and Sesshomaru whined. Was the mother not going to let him stay?

"Mom he has to stay. The puppy is actually Inuyashas' brother and Inuyasha is trying to kill him. He was trapped as a puppy and he can't change back. I brought him here to protect him and try to break this curse." Kagome explained.

Her mother looked at her with knowing eyes this was the Sesshomaru that her daughter talked about in her sleep. The man her daughter loved was cursed to be a puppy and she was going to be the heroine and save him. she raised her daughter well to be a kind and caring woman with so much love to give.

"Alright Kagome. But you have to do something with Buyo and lay down the rules to your guests and your brother." she said.

"Yes ma'm" Kagome said.

"Kagome I need to give you this first." her mother handed her a check.

When Kagome looked at the check she fainted. Upon the check was the amount of several hundred million yen.

She had brought back all kinds of coins and artifacts from the past and had her mother take them to a museum. The museum curator had the collection appriased and called all his benefactors as well as other museums across the globe.

He gave Mrs. Higurashi a call and had her bring back the collection. She had showed them all the peices and they wished to buy them all. They wrote her the check and she took it home to await Kagome.

"Momma! What did she see?" Shippo asked.

"That was to be expected. I just gave her geat news. She is now wealthy." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Oh that's it." Rin said.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Rin had grown accustomed to being wealthy by being his ward. Even she didn't react this way when she found out how wealthy he was and that she was going to be apart of that wealth.

"Sota, come here." Mrs. Higurashi called upstairs.

A couple of minutes later a fourteen year old boy appeared in the kitchen and saw his mother knelt over his sister.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She saw the check." she explained.

"Right. So she passed out?" he said.

"Just help me move her." she said.

"I'll help. He can open her door." Shippo said.

Shippo and Mrs. Higurashi lifted Kagome and took upstairs and laid her on her bed. Rin had stayed down stairs with Sesshomaru to wait to be called upstairs. Sota came back to the kitchen.

"You can go in there now. Who are you anyways?" he asked.

"I am Rin and this is Sesshomaru-sama." she said.

Sota looked down at Sesshomaru.

"Where did he come from?" he asked.

"Kagome-chan brought Shippo, Sesshomaru-sama, and I back with her." she said.

"You are from the past, cool. Can I hold him?" he said.

"Umm. That may be not such a good idea. Sesshomaru-sama has only let Kagome-chan and myself hold him while he has been stuck this way." she said.

"Stuck this way? You mean he is not a dog?" he asked.

"Oh no, he is a dog. A demon dog and he does not always look like this." she said.

"Awesome. I wish Inuyasha was here to see this." he said.

"No you don't. He wants to kill Sesshomaru-sama." she said angrily.

"Why?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama is Inuyashas' older brother. He doesn't like Sesshomaru-sama and wanted to do him harm when we went to your sister for help." she said.

"Man he needs to let go whatever happened between them. I could never hate Kagome so much that I would want her dead." he said.

"Rin you can come up." Shippo called.

"It was nice talking to you." Rin said scooping up Sesshomaru and heading upstairs.

"Likewise." he said.

When Rin and Sesshomaru entered the room his nose smelled cat. It was in the room. Where he didn't know but it was there. Rin sat down on the floor next to Kagomes' bed with Sesshomaru in her lap. When she sat down there was a growling sound, Rin looked at Sesshomaru and realized he was not growling.

"What's growling?" she asked.

Sesshomaru jumped out of her arms and onto Kagomes' bed. He sat down beside her and looked off the side of the bed. As he peered over he saw a fat, calico cat emerge from under the bed. He didn't like cats, not one bit. He promised that he wouldn't kill Kagomes' cat but he didn't promise to hurt, scare, and/or maime the feline if he came at him first.

Sesshomaru lept over Kagome to be on her other side, closer to the wall. He laid down beside her, hoping the cat would just go away. But alas, no, the cat jumped on the bed. Sesshomaru sat up and looked at the cat. Said cat began growling and hissing; telling him that this was his house and that he was not welcome.

Cats and dogs understand each other. They have to, for they are great enemies and need to know each others language to be able to insult the other or tell the opposer to leave their territory or face consequences.

Sesshomaru growled at the cat.

_**"The girl brought me here. She is keeping me for the time being and you have to get over it." he said.**_

The cat hissed again and swiped at him. Sesshomaru growled louder and barked.

"No Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said as he lept at the cat.

"Don't kill the cat." Shippo said.

Kagomes' eyes flew open and she jumped up at the noise around her. She saw a tangle of calico and white fur rolling around on her floor.

"Sesshomaru you promised not to kill Buyo." she yelled grabbing him.

Buyo ran from the room and down the stairs.

"You promised not to kill Buyo." she said.

He growled at her. She looked to Shippo to translate.

"He said you did tell him not to kill Buyo. But you never said anything about hurting, scaring, and/or maiming Buyo. Besides Buyo attacked him first." Shippo said.

"Sesshomaru I don't want you to do anything to my cat. Now did he hurt you.?" she said.

He shook his head and whined. She was still mad and it bothered him. She looked down at him as he whined then conceded and picked him up.

_**"She needs to know about inu-demons" he yipped at Shippo.**_

"He says you need to know about inu-demons." Shippo told her.

"What do I need to know?" she asked.

_**"This with Buyo will only continue. He is the dominate animal here and when you brought me here; he sees me as an intruder. He will fight with me until one of submits. I will say this now I will not let some cat run over me and rule me." Sesshomaru growled.**_

Shippo translated what he had growled at him to Kagome. He also explained that Sesshomaru is the alpha male and he will not allow anything or anyone dominate him. If they should try it is instinct to put the offender it there place which is beneath him.

"Is there anything I can do. I can't have these occurances continue. I can't let you harm my cat. I know it is instincts but what can I do about Buyo, can't you atleast talk or something?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her like she lost her mind. Cats and dogs talking, negotiating, settling their differences. That was unheard of but he would try. He needed Kagomes' help and he wanted to stay with her. If he made her mad she would surely give him to Inuyasha.

_**He nodded his head and growled, "I'll try it. I can't say the same for Buyo. If he attacks me again I will not hold back."**_

Shippo translated to her and Kagome nodded her head and left the room in search of Buyo. She returned with Buyo after a few minutes and promptly set the fat cat on the bed and shut her door.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru sitting at her head board all calm and Buyo was hissing and growling at him. Sesshomaru just stared at him and the longer he did the louder Buyos' growls became.

"What is he doing?" Rin whispered.

"Sesshomaru is making it known to Buyo that he doesn't scare him." he said.

"Oh." she said.

_**"This is pointless. I am not and I will not submit to you. You will submit to me. I may look like a puppy to you but you can feel and smell that there is something about me that is not about your normal dog. Am I right?" Sesshomaru growled at Buyo.**_

Buyo stopped hissing and stared at Sesshomaru. There was something out of the norm about him and it scared him and made him worry for his family. He made his feelings known then.

_**"I am not here to harm your family. I am here temporarily to recieve their help, nothing more. But while I am here I will not let you run over me. I am the alpha and I will not bow down to anyone." Sesshomaru said.**_

Buyo could feel something that made this dog formidible and he didn't know what it was. He knew that he didn't have a chance in hell at stopping him if he intended to hurt his family but he could feel that he was telling him the truth. It was hard for him but he would not stand in his way.

Buyo gave him an affirmative meow and in return Sesshomaru gave him a small bark. They had settled that he was alpha and that he will be as long as he was there.

Shippo relayed to the other two what had just occurred and they breathed a sigh of relief that there would not be anymore fighting between the two of them.

"Now that is settled we have some shopping to do." Kagome said scooping up Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Authors Note: Wow! First he has to deal with a cat. I split this into two chapters when I seen how long it was going to be. Forgive me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sesshomaru VS Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nor do I own Play Station.**

**Authors Note: Sesshomaru VS. The Cat and Stupid Ningens Part 2**

**Last Time: "Now that is settled we have some shopping to do." Kagome said scooping up Sesshomaru.**

* * *

Kagome handed Sesshomaru to Shippo and asked him to wait outside as she and Rin changed into different clothes. When they had finished Rin and Kagome went downstairs to find Shippo.

He was in the sitting room with Sota and Sesshomaru. Sota was currently teaching him how to play video games on his Play Station.

"Sota could you lend Shippo some of your clothes?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure. Come on." Sota said.

"Wow Rin you look so different not being in a kimono." Shippo commented.

Sesshomaru agreed with the fox. His little girl did look so different in blue jeans and a graphic tee. They were a little baggy for she was smaller than Kagome but with the help of a belt the jeans stayed in place.

"Yeah I know. This thing Kagome-chan calls a bra is very uncomfortable." she said.

"I know Rin but girls in this era wear them." Kagome said.

"Glad to see that you put her in some pants instead of those skirts you used to wear." Shippo teased.

"Hey! I made those skirts look good. Besides in this era there is nothing wrong with short clothing." she retorted.

Sesshomaru had to agree with her, too. She had indeed made those skirts look good. They had fit so right on her hips and reached high enough that they dared a male to dream about the secret that was mere centimeters away from being revealed.

_**"Where had that thought come from?" he asked himself.**_

"While we are out we will have to buy some clothes that will fit you both and some for Sesshomaru; when we hopefully get him back to normal." Kagome announced.

"Yes now I guess I will go get dressed." Shippo said.

Several minutes later they were ready to go except one thing.

"Shippo is there a way that you could possibly hide your demonic features?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." he said.

Shippo slipped into his glamour and they left. First destination: The Bank.

Kagome didn't spend long at the bank. She already had an account and placed the check in the account. Her father had started the account when she had been born, it was at a high growing intrest rate so it would grow into a pretty large amount until she had been ready for college.

Since she was not going to college, she used the money to fund her trips through the well. Now with this check from the museum and its share-holders she had enough money for years to come, and send Sota to college, and help take care of the shrine.

As they walked along the sidewalk to the shopping center and mall, Shippo and Rin asked about so many things that they were getting many stares. But it was not about the childrens' lack of knowledge of everyday items. No it was about the adorable white puppy walking beside the group.

Some women and young girls were asking where she had gotten the adorable puppy. They wanted to hold him and touch him. However Sesshomaru could not take all of these onna's wanting to touch him, so he leapt into Kagome's arms and tried to hide under her shirt.

Sesshomaru's sense of smell was being overloaded. There were so many smells that he felt sick, then all the onna's started to come at him the smell's that were coming off of them were so strong that he was having a hard time distinguishing one smell from the other. They smelt gross, some had not bathed regularly and put a heavy amount of perfume on to cover it up and alot had been with multiple partners it was like he had walked into the biggest brothel in the world. He wondered how Shippo was handling the smells.

Shippo couldn't take it, he almost fainted, he grabbed Rin and put her in front of him and buried his noes in her hair at the base of her skull. Oh Kami the smell was so bad, he hoped Sesshomaru didn't get mad but right now he needed her smell so that he could just breath.

"Kagome get us out of here." Shippo pleaded

Kagome told the onna's that Sesshomaru was a rare breed from the America's and she had the only one in Japan. Then told Shippo and Rin to follow her and she took them to a park about 2 blocks away at a fast walk. The whole time Sesshomaru was under her shirt with his nose buried deep in between her breast. Kagome didn't know what to make of this, all she knew was that she could feel his nose and hot breath on her skin and every now and then a whimper and a small shudder would pass through his small puppy body.

For Sesshomaru he was in heaven. The awful smells were gone and had been replaced with the most wonderful smell that was Kagome, only Kagome smelled like a forest after a rain storm with moonflowers and jasmine. Every breath he breathed in the smell would make his beast whimper and send a shudder down his body. His beast wanted to come out to find the smell but it couldn't and started to ask questions.

**''WHERE IS THAT SMELL COMING FROM!'' his beast said.**

_**"What are you doing out." Sesshomaru said surprised.**_

**"ANSWER ME! WHERE IS THAT SMELL COMING FROM? I WANT IT, I NEED IT, GIVE IT TO US!" **

_**"No, you can't have it. That smell is coming from a human onna."**_

**"SO DAMN WHAT! HUMAN ONNA SMELL NICE. OUR HUMAN ONNA, MINE AND YOURS. OUR SWEET, PURE ONNA, SO SWEET, SO PURE, OUR ONLY ONNA. NEVER HAVE ANOTHER, OUR ONLY ONE."**

Sesshomaru went completely still at his beasts words. His beast has chosen their mate and a human mate no less. Damn his insufferable beast; well it could have been worse. It could have been attracted to one of those bitches his mother chose. Atleast he liked this onna, well to an extent anyways. She and Rin were the only humans he didn't detest and the only ones that he even had an ounce of respect for.

To the mark Sesshomaru was not all that disappointed in his beasts choice. He did like Kagome and had watched how she interacted with other beings. She was proper, had great manners, modest, and was respectful to others no matter who they were. He had watched how she had interacted with Rin, Shippo, and her houshi and slayer friends brood. She would be a great mother.

Yes, he liked her but he had never seen her as a potential mate but more of a ...friend. Yeah friend was the word. It seemed the fates had decreed for them to be more. The only problem he saw was to get her to fall for him. It didn't matter if he fell in love or not; they were to be together and together they would be.

"Sesshomaru you can come out now." Kagome said to him.

Sesshomaru pulled his head out slowly and took a tentative sniff of the air. It was not as disgsting as earlier and there was not the scent of the scary onnas. He smelled cooking food, flowers, water, trees, grass, and various small wildlife. He looked around and then heaved a sigh. He was safe.

"Kagome!" an onnas' voice called.

Kagome looked up to see the approach of three young women. It was her friends from high school; Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"Hi, how have you been?" she asked the girls.

"How have we been? How about how have you been? Right after gradution you fell off the face of the earth." Eri scolded.

"Ohh, well I have been out of the country." Kagome explained.

"You have been traveling around alot then?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes. How rude of me? This is my cousins. Rin and Shippo." Kagome introduced them.

Hellos were exchanged and they resumed the conversation.

_**"Why is she so apprehensive with these three girls? I sense that they know each other rather well, yet she is hesitant to speak with them." Sesshomaru thought.**_

"I see. So how did everything go with that Inuyasha guy you were with?" she asked.

"Ugh. He decided to try and keep me around as a girl on the side. I made him see that I wasn't interested in him like that." she said.

"Good for you. Have you found someone else?" Yuka asked.

Kagome blushed right then about ten shades of red. Her old friends gave her a knowing look.

"Oh Kagome has. She has found someone she really likes." they teased.

"I do really like him but he just sees right through me. I am in an one-sided love." she sighed.

_**"Who is the male that has my onnas' attention?" Sesshomaru said.**_

He was jealous, a new emotion for him. He didn't like the feel of jealousy. It was a burning feeling in his stomach and it made him want to be sick.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have pried." Ayumi said.

"It's ok Ayumi. I am just happy to be around him. Maybe just maybe he will see me." she said.

"Always the hopeless romantic aren't you?" Yuka said.

"MMhmm. I always will be." Kagome said.

Her aura had shifted to sadness, well a bit towards losing of hope. Sesshomaru hated that more than the jealousy burning inside of him. He wanted the onnas' that pulled at a tender subject of his onna to leave. That moment he forgot that he was a cute puppy and barked at them. Bringing their attention onto him.

_**"Leave." he said.**_

Shippo understood what he had said and understood why he had wanted them to leave. They made his mother sad pulling at those topics.

"Um momma. I think we need to get to our shopping." Shippo said.

He wasn't heard though for the girls had focused their attention on the demon lord and began squealing.

"Kagome! He is so cute." Ayumi said.

"Absolutely adorable, so cute." Yuka said.

_**"The onnas here are crazy. It must be something in the water. Get me out of here!" Sesshomaru whined.**_

"I wanna hold him." Eri said.

"Umm that might..." Kagome had began.

Eri had went to grab Sesshomaru but he had seen her coming and jumped away from her, growling.

"I guess he doesn't really like people that much." Eri said.

"No he doesn't. He won't allow anyone besides Rin and I to even touch him." she said.

"Momma we need to get to our shopping. Sota will be sent to look in on us if we are gone too long." Shippo said.

"Momma? I thought they were cousins." Ayumi asked.

"They are. When Shippo was little he couldn't say Kagome. He called me momma and I guess it has just stuck." she said.

"Ok. How long are you going to be in town?" Eri asked.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure maybe just a couple of weeks." Kagome answered.

"Maybe we could catch a movie, go shopping, or maybe out to dinner a couple of times?" Yuka said.

"Sure. I need to get going girls. It was nice to see you all again and maybe we can do something this weekend. How about a movie?" Kagome said.

"Alright. By the way Hojo is also back in the country. Maybe you can finally give him that date he has always wanted to have." Eri said.

"I don't think so. Hojo is more hard-headed than Inuyasha. I have never liked Hojo like that, I have only seen him as a friend." Kagome said.

"Can't blame him for trying. He has always liked you. Maybe you should give him a chance. I mean especially if the guy you like doesn't even see you. Maybe you just need to try and move on and give Hojo a chance. Think about it Kagome." Ayumi said.

"Maybe. I.. I need to go. It was nice to see you. Good-bye." Kagome said, leaving.

Kagome was sad. She had fallen in love with Sesshomaru before they had killed Naraku and she was sure that she was in a relationship of unreciprocated love. He would never notice an insignificant human such as herself. How could he? He was a being with unparallel good looks and probably had some many beautiful demonesses just throwing themselves at him that she wouldn't even be a blip on his radar.

The only way she had ever gotten noticed was when she attacked him or had been in peril with no help coming from Inuyasha. She was sure that he had seen it as an obligation to save her; if he hadn't with him being the only one that could, he would have disgraced his father and everything that he had stood for. Also he would have put a dent in his honor.

So now that he was in her care Kagome hoped to atleast get him to acknowledge her feelings. She had to atleast try; she didn't know if she could be around him all the time without saying a word. If she didn't, she felt as if she might spontaneously combust. If she couldn't say that she loved him she would show him.

Kagome had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that they had made it to the open-air mall. Shippo had roused her from her thoughts.

"Momma are we here?" he asked.

Kagome looked up to see that she had absentmindedly got them to their first destination.

"Yes Shippo we are." she said.

"Yay! Now we can see some things from here." Rin said excitedly.

"Let's go in then." Shippo said.

"Come on then." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and wondered why she was sad. It didn't sit well with him, her sadness, it made him want to hold her if he could. He wanted to comfort her. He was going to find a way to speak with her in private. First he had to survive this "quest" of shopping and all the crazy onnas that possibly waited beyond the doors before them.

He wasn't sure what to expect as Kagome pulled on the doors handle and step over the threshold.

* * *

**Authors Note: Another long chapter. I think I underestimated how many chapters the Sesshomaru VS The Cat and Stupid Ningens was going to be. I think the possibility that it may end up being in 4 parts.**

**Preveiw of Sesshomaru VS The Cat and Stupid Ningens Part 3.**

**"What have you done to my little girl?" Sesshomaru whined.**

**Rin was bouncing off the walls. It was like she had been slipped the energy of five 3 year olds that had eaten an entire bag of straight sugar.**

**Shippo had translated his whines to Kagome. Kagome looked at the cup that Rin had been drinking out of and took a sip. She realized that the waitress had handed Rin her drink. Rin had ended up with her frozen mocha shake with a shot of espresso with chocolate drizzle.**

**Also in this chapter Kagome will be given another reason to not give Hojo a chance. Hojo hates dogs! That I will leave to your imaginations. Try and guess what I have in store there.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sesshomaru VS Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the clothing or fragrances that may be enclosed here. They are the property of their rightful owners. Nor do I own Coca-Cola.**

**Authors Note: Sesshomaru VS. The Cat and Stupid Ningens Part 3. Rin and the mocha latte shake. I know it is longer than I anticipated for it to be.**

**I would like to ask for reviews please, I need them so that I may improve my writing and would like to know if people like my stories.**

**Minor Note: It really doesn't have much to do with Buyo anymore so you know.**

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru?" a distant voice called.

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes and wondered what had happened. The last thing he remembered was Kagome opening the door of the market, his senses hit maximum, and then nothing.

**He whined, "What happened?"**

"Kagome opened the door and then the most horrendious smell and then we passed out." Shippo answered.

**"I'm not going in there." he said.**

"Kagome, he says he is not going in there. I don't blame him, can we stay out here?" Shippo asked.

"Sure. I will take Rin shopping first, then I will come back and take you. I will be able to atleast cover the smell slightly with some lotion." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru growled and Shippo translated. They would stay there and await her and Rin to finish their shopping then Rin will stay with Sesshomaru while Kagome takes Shippo shopping.

About forty-five minutes later Kagome returned with Rin, with their arms laden with shopping bags. Kagome sat her bags down and pulled from one of her bags some french vanilla lotion. She rubbed the mixture under and around Shippos' nose. Shippo was a little apprehensive about entering but he conceded and went inside with Kagome.

While Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to return Rin showed him all that Kagome had gotten her. Shirts from South Pole, Levis', Hot Tempered, Spoiled and Baby Phat. Jeans from Apple Bottom, Levis', Gloria Vanderbilt, and Angel's. Then came a few boxes of shoes from Adidas, Nike, New Balance, and Skechers.

Rin told him those were her tennis shoes and that they were more comfortable than the getas of their time. She went on to show him the shower gel, body spray, and body lotion set Kagome had purchased. Then showed him every item that Kagome had purchased for other hygeine requirements.

Kagome and Shippos' shopping didn't take as long as it had with Rin but they had departed the shopping center with just as many bags.

"Kagome-chan I am hungry." Rin said.

Kagome looked down at her watch and saw that it was way past time to get some food.

"We can get some food from these restuarants." Kagome said.

She took them to a small place that served an assortment of dishes. Kagome ordered a cheese burger with fries and a chocolate shake for Rin. For Shippo some sushi, sweet'n'sour soup, a Coca-Cola and some kimchee. For herself some sushi, a mix of General Tso's chicken and peach chicken, egg drop soup, and spring rolls. She would be sharing her food with Sesshomaru.

She also ordered a bottle of water and a Mocha latte shake with a shot of espresso. The first thing she did when their food arrived was slurp down her soup and filled the bowl with the water for Sesshomaru.

"This is good Momma. Better than anything back in the village." Shippo said.

"This shake is great" Rin commented.

Kagome smiled and arranged the food on a plate for Sesshomaru. She knew he would not eat it off the ground and she wouldn't want him to anyways. She was going to feed him, she would atleast spare him some of his dignity.

"Sesshomaru would you like some fish?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded at her and she held a peice of sushi out to him. He took it and was pleased to find that it was raw.

"Would you like some chicken. It isn't raw but it is edible and please try it." she insisted.

She held it out to him and he eyed it doubtfully but then he took it.

**"This is good. Even though it tastes like a peach." he said to himself.**

"Did you like it?" she asked.

He nodded and took a drink.

**"You can set my food down here. You eat." he woofed and Shippo translated.**

She did as he requested. She began to eat when another voice called her name.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to see Hojo and she groaned. Sesshomaru heard her groan.

**"Why does his presence upset her?" he asked himself.**

Kagome then put on a happy mask.

"Umm, Hi Hojo." she said.

"I thought that was you. When did you return?" Hojo asked.

"Just this morning. I am visiting and I brought my cousins, Rin and Shippo." she said.

Pleasantries were exchanged. Then he went back to talking to Kagome

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"All over really. I will need to leave soon." she said.

"How long are you staying?" he asked.

Kagomes' nerves jumped at the question. She knew where he was headed and she didn't want to go there. Sesshomaru noticed her shift to uncomfortable and understood. This was the Hojo the onnas' in the park were talking about and trying to get Kagome to give him a chance.

He didn't like it. He didn't like Hojo. He had Kagome on edge and Sesshomaru wanted her to calm down and the only way to do that was for Hojo to leave.

"Not long probably for a couple of weeks." she said.

"How about we go see a movie?" he asked.

"Umm Hojo, I can't I have someone." she said, not exactly lying.

"Is he here?" he asked.

"No but.." she began.

"Then I see no problem. He isn't here but I am here. You can spend your time with me and he will never know." he said.

"I will know and that is not acceptable. How can you suggest such a thing?" she said.

"I can because I have wanted to go out with you for so long." he said.

"That is no excuse for unfaithfulness. What happened to you Hojo?" she asked.

"Life happened. Life is all about getting what you want in the moment and I want you." he said.

"No Hojo, no" she said.

"You can't keep telling me no. It will be yes one way or another." he said.

Sesshomarus' beast let it be known then that he didn't like Hojo and began barking. No-one threatened Kagome.

_**"My onna. She will never be yours, mine." he said.**_

Shippos' eyes got as round as saucers at his barks. Sesshomarus' beast was in love with Kagome.

"Umm Momma," Shippo started.

He wasn't heard for Sesshomaru bit Hojo. Since Sesshomaru knew not to let out his poison but that didn't stop him from hurting him. Then Hojo kicked Sesshomaru and all hell broke loose.

"How dare you kick him." Kagome screamed slapping Hojo.

Hojo didn't pay her any attention, Sesshomaru was still latched onto him and wasn't letting go. That only made Hojo more determined to get him off and began kicking and stomping him.

"STOP IT!" Rin began crying.

Sesshomaru let go. His little girl was crying and needed comfort. He went to Rin and whined at her.

"You need to leave Hojo. Go!" Kagome said.

Hojo gave Sesshomaru a dark look and left.

Now Kagome went to comfort Rin and pick up Sesshomaru to inspect him for injury. He didn't have any of course but that didn't make her worry any less.

"Are you ok Sesshomaru?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Why did you bite Hojo?" she asked.

He whined then answered.

**"I don't like him. His presence made you uncomfortable and he threatened you. And.." he stopped.**

Kagome looked at Shippo, who translated but left off that last "And".

"Don't worry about him, Sesshomaru. Thank You just the same. Now all of you finish your meal." she said.

Before Kagome began eating again she refilled the bowl with water again and saw Rin twitching.

"Rin what is it?" she asked.

"?" she asked really fast.

"Sure, why are you talking like that?" Kagome asked.

"Idon'tknowIfeelverybouncy." she said.

**"What have you done to my little girl?" Sesshomaru whined.**

Rin was bouncing off the walls. It was like she had been slipped the energy of five 3 year olds that had eaten an entire bag of straight sugar.

Shippo had translated his whines to Kagome. Kagome looked at the cup that Rin had been drinking out of and took a sip. She realized that the waitress had handed Rin her drink. Rin had ended up with her frozen mocha shake with a shot of espresso with chocolate drizzle. Rin had never had so much sugar or caffeine.

"Uh-oh." she said.

**"What is this uh-oh?" Sesshomaru barked.**

Kagome didn't need any translation.

"Rin got my drink and I got hers. The best way for her to calm down is for her to run it out then sleep." she said.

Kagome called the waitress over and got their order to go. She didn't waste any time getting them back to the shrine. She told Rin to run all over the shrine grounds until she got really tired.

Kagomes' mother came over to her daughter and looked at her watching Rin.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Rin has just got her first taste of caffeine. She ended up with my frozen mocha shake with a shot of espresso with chocolate drizzle." she explained.

"Ooh. She will be like this for awhile. Are you going to go out again?" she asked.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. He shook his head at her.

"No we're not. I will have to get Sesshomaru his stuff tomarrow." she said.

"Alright. You better keep him in your room tonight. He is not to wander the house." her mother said.

"Yes mother. He will sleep with me." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru cocked his ears at Kagomes' words. He liked what he was hearing. So did his beast.

**"We are going to be in bed with our onna. Watch onna sleep. Dream walk. Dream of us." it said.**

Sesshomaru was stunned at its' words. His beast was suggesting that he enter Kagomes' dreams and mess with them. He, well agreed. His beast wanted Kagome as their mate. He wasn't in love with her **(yet)** but he did like Kagome. He could see spending the rest of his life with her, but not if she wanted another man.

That wouldn't do at all. Sesshomaru and his beast agreed to get the other man out of the picture by any means necessary. Even if he had to cheat.

* * *

**Authors' Note: Thats' chapter 5 folks. Now for chapter 6. Sesse: Dreams and the Vet? Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sesse and dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: This chapter 6. Sesse: Dreams**

**Apology: I would like to give my apologies for this chapter being late. I promised to have it posted by Sunday Aug. 1st. But unfortunately my poor powercord met the end of a very sharp tool and was severed in two. It was my dad's fault, he is responsible for the lateness. But he has atoned himself and replaced the powercord.**

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the bedroom door, waiting for Kagome to return from making a bed for Shippo. He was content and tired.

They had had a long evening of watching Rin run around until she crashed and it had taken a few hours for the caffiene high to wear off. Afterwards Kagome had helped Rin bathe and put her to bed. Then Kagome told Shippo to bathe him, it wasn't so bad but he would of prefered that it had been Kagome over Shippo.

Shippo had told him that he had heard his beast claim Kagome. When Sesshomaru asked what he was going to do about it, Shippo said that he wasn't going to do anything about it. That he was glad that there was someone that wanted his mother that wasn't Hojo. Someone that wanted her to find someone to be happy with.

Sesshomaru had questioned him on that statement and he replied that they all wanted her to be happy but Inuyasha wanted her to be happy without a male. He wanted her dependent on him, wanted her to be with him by his side like she had promised. He wanted to be the only male in her life. Even though Inuyasha had a mate of his own, he wanted Kagome to stay his.

The best way Shippo could put it was that Inuyasha was selfish and wanted Kagome to be his friend only. He didn't want Kagome to leave him, she was one of the best peices in his life and he didn't want to share her, especially with another male. Inuyasha just had failed to realize that Kagome would fall in love and was in love with someone else and wanted to be with him.

He asked if Shippo knew this male that Kagome was in love with. The fox said he didn't but he had a suspicion on who it was and that he wasn't going to tell him. Sesshomaru demanded to know and Shippo refused; telling him it was a hunch and that he didn't have any proof. There was no need to get ansy about something that was not 100% sure.

Now he was done and waiting for her to come to bed. He had to visit her dreams tonight and possibly do a little reconstruction. His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. Kagome came in freshly bathed, hair braided, and in a big nightshirt. He thought she looked very sexy in her attire.

It wasn't the fine silk sleeping yukatas of his era but her sleepwear was rough and masculine and yet she made it look great. Like the big shirt was hiding a secret promise under the extra fabric, leaving nothing undesired. While the feminine wear of his left nothing to the imagination, it fit the ladies but left them shapeless and very undesirable. So you didn't want to imagine anything about them.

Kagomes' may have been big on her but when she moved it pressed against her body, giving glimpses of shape of what lay beneath the shirt.

**"When we are mated I believe I will allow her to wear that attire to sleep. It is better than the yukata's." he said.**

_**"Yeah she can wear it. When we aren't mating she can. Otherwise she will be sleeping naked, which will be every night." his beast said.**_

**"Hentai. How is it MY beast is a hentai?" he asked.**

_**"I am everything that you keep under lock and key. If you acted like me, I would be like you. Your father was in harmony with his characteristics and his emotions; hence why his beast also acted the same as he did." it said.**_

**"My question was rhetorical." he snapped.**

_**"I know I just like pushing you." it laughed.**_

He growled and it startled Kagome.

"Sesshomaru is there something wrong?" she asked.

He shook is head and yawned.

"Tired?" she asked.

He nodded and watched her check on Rin. She tucked the blankets around the girl tighter, kissed her brow, then turned to shut off the lights. She didn't come to the bed.

"Are you hot? I am." she said.

He gave a short yip and watched as she went to the window and opened it a quarter of the way. Then she made her way onto the bed, she kicked the blanket off and pulled the sheet up.

This didn't surprise him, she was hot and got rid of the blanket. What surprised him was when she leaned down and grabbed him and pulled him onto her chest.

"Sesshomaru how long do you believe you will be like this?" she asked.

Honestly he didn't know. His sneaky father said that he would remain as a puppy until he had found his mate. Well he had found his mate but knowing his father he also wanted him to learn to love and have her love. Damn sneaky old dog. When his father visited he was going to give him a peice of his mind.

As for Kagomes' question he gave a huff.

"You know you make a great puppy." she said.

He gave her an annoyed growl.

"You do. I have imagined so many times what you might look like as a puppy but I didn't think you would look like this. I mean I should have expected it with how handsome you are in your human form to make you look absolutely adorable. Also how fluffy mokomoko is and how fluffy you are in your demon form, how fluffy you are now shouldn't have been a surprise." she rambled.

Sesshomaru didn't hear much of what she had said. He was stuck on that she imagined stuff about him and her calling him handsome. Sure he had heard it so many times in his life from annoying demonesses but from Kagome it was just different. Like it was actually meant from the heart and not said as a way to gain favor with him in hopes to become his mate.

"I can't believe I just told you that. I guess it must be that you are a puppy and not your usual self. I'm sure if you were you would have probably killed me for having thoughts about you." she said.

Ouch. Now that hurt. It really did. It upset him knowing that that was her impression of him. He didn't want her to think of him that way. She was his mate and she didn't need to think of him badly. He wanted her to know that he wasn't always like that. So what did he do? He crawled farther up her chest until he was at her face and began licking her.

Kagome thought she had made him angry at first when he began crawling towards her face. She expected him to growl or look at her coldly but she didn't expect him to be covering her in doggy kisses. Also it tickled.

"Sesshomaru that tickles." she said chuckling.

Sesshomaru stopped he didn't want to wake Rin or give her mother cause to come in here.

When he stopped licking her Kagome laid there quiet. She was pondering how she was going to reveal her feelings to him. She loved him and well from her experience he didn't have much use for humans. That made her sad but she could see why he harbored feelings of that sort for humanity. His father leaving his mother and him for a human and a hanyou.

It just made her really sad that he would never have feelings for her. He wouldn't ever consider being with her because of his fathers' indiscretions. Soon she fell asleep with Sesshomaru on her mind.

Sesshomaru had heard her breathing even out; signaling that she was asleep. He waited atleast an hour for her to get into a deep sleep. He couldn't risk her waking up too early; for he wouldn't be done dream walking and dream constructing.

He moved off her chest and laid beside her, breathing deeply, focusing on his inner peace to go into meditation.

_"Sesshomaru." Kagome said._

He froze on the spot and took a light sniff. Sesshomaru found that Kagome was still asleep and that she had said his name in her sleep. She had said his name! She was dreaming about him, but what about him?

_"Sesshomaru, I love you." she said._

If he hadn't been a demon Sesshomaru was sure he would have fallen off the bed. His brain had shut down and his heart leapt in his chest and his beast purred, contentedly.

_**"Lets see our onnas' dreams." it said.**_

**"Yes." he said.**

He relaxed again, entered his medatative state, and dove right in to her dream. When he arrived he didn't see anything but heard her voice calling his name.

_"Sesshomaru."_

He walked around in darkness, just listening to her voice.

_"Sesshomaru."_

_"Ohh, Sesshomaru."_

He listened then he heard his voice.

_"Kagome."_

_"Sesshomaru, I love you."_

_"Kagome."_

He followed where the voices were coming from and finally saw a dim light. The closer he got the brighter it got until it got so bright he had to shut his eyes. When the brightness passed he opened them to find a sunset at the beach. The waves crashed but all sound was muffled except their voices.

_"Sesshomaru tell me you love me." she pleaded._

_"Kagome I."_

The dream Sesshomarus' voice began to fade and distort, she was beginning to wake up. Sesshomaru quickly exited her dream world.

He lapsed out of meditation and saw that it wasn't morning. There was still a few hours before dawn and could smell salt water. Kagome was crying but not awake.

_**"Comfort her." his beast commanded.**_

Puppy Sesshomaru whimpered and moved to her face to lick away her tears. She wiggled around but conceded and opened her eyes to Sesshomaru over her. She sighed and wiped her eyes and Sesshomaru whined.

"I'm crying. It always happens. I always wake up at that part and never hear the answer." she said.

He licked her cheek and she petted him.

"I guess you smelled my tears and it woke you? I'm sorry. Go back to sleep." she said.

He laid his head on her chest and listened as she drifted off again but not into a deep sleep. He didn't sleep he contemplated all the information he had gathered and decided that he was going to have to inlist Shippo to help him. Help him show Kagome that he loved her.

**(The Morning)**

"Good Morning, dear." Mrs. Higurashi greeted her daughter.

"Good Morning." Kagome said.

There was a clutter upstairs and then they were joined by three teens and a puppy. Kagomes' mother immediately bagan setting down breakfast before them all.

"So where are you going today?" she asked Kagome.

"I need to take Sesshomaru to the pet store. I need to get him some supplies." she said.

"Alright, dear. It will just be you and him. I will be taking the kids with me to the zoo." her mother said.

"Thats' alright. I need some time with him anyways." she said.

**"Time alone, miko?" he asked.**

After breakfast Kagome got dressed and grabbed Sesshomaru and set off towards Petsmart. On the way she met an officer. Now she had to take Sesshomaru to the vet. The officer had told her that all animals needed a leash, tags, and all of their shots up-to-date.

"Oh, this is just great now I'm going to have to explain what a vet is, and shots. Oh Kami the vet is going to want to neuter Sesshomaru." she thought.

"This is going to be an exciting trip I only hope that Sesshomaru doesn't want to kill me." she says aloud.

* * *

**Authors note: Please forgive me for being late but this chapter is long, I decided to split the vet off onto the petsmart chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7 The vet and Petsmart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or Petsmart or any products carried at Petsmart.**

**Last Time: After breakfast Kagome got dressed and grabbed Sesshomaru and set off towards Petsmart. On the way she met an officer. Now she had to take Sesshomaru to the vet. The officer had told her that all animals needed a leash, tags, and all of their shots up-to-date.**

**"Oh, this is just great now I'm going to have to explain what a vet is, and shots. Oh Kami the vet is going to want to neuter Sesshomaru." she thought.**

**"This is going to be an exciting trip I only hope that Sesshomaru doesn't want to kill me." she says aloud.**

**Now on to chapter 7.**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked to Petsmart. That trip to the vets' office could have went better. Sesshomaru was definately not happy with her taking him there.

**(Vet's Office.)**

Kagome sat down in the waiting room chair to fill out some paperwork. She looked over at Sesshomaru and saw him staring at her.

"I suppose you want to know why we are here?" she asked.

He nodded.

"We are here because in this era all dogs have to have shot records. If they don't they are taken away and killed." she said.

**"Why?" he yipped and cocked his head.**

"Why? There are diseases that animals can get and spread to other animals and people. Those diseases sometimes don't have cures for people and are seldomly found to late in an animal that has contracted it from another animal. It is a way to keep it from spreading." she explained.

Sesshomaru nodded.

_**"Ningens are smarter in this era." his beast commented.**_

**"They are." he replied.**

When she had finished the paperwork she had placed him in her lap and waited.

"Kagome Higurashi please bring back Sesse." the nurse called.

**"Sesse?" he yipped and cocked his head.**

"Don't ask." she said.

Kagome followed the nurse to a room and sat Sesshomaru down on the examination table. The nurse then proceeded to check his weight, heart beat, his ears, and his temperature. He was not happy after her taking his temperature.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." she said.

Sesshomaru barked and growled after the nurse.

"I am so sorry that had to happen. I will make it up to you. Now before the doctor gets here, you will have to behave with him. I don't want anyone to take you away from me and if you don't behave he can refuse to treat you. Now he will give you some shots and they may sting. Anyways your poison will just remove the medication from your body so no worries." Kagome explained.

There was knock on the door and it opened to reveal the vet.

"Ms. Higurashi, I am Dr. Kono. Is this Sesse?" he asked.

"Yes. He is." she said.

"You brought him here to get a physical and some shots?" he asked.

"Yes I did." she said.

"Good. Now what breed is he." he asked.

"He is a rare new breed that I got from America. A Hybrid." she said.

"Hmm. Ok I will be checking him for basically everything." he said.

The vet then proceeded to check him for heart worms, brain worms, you name it he checked. Then he left to get all the anti-biotics and syringes.

"That wasn't so bad." she said.

Sesshomaru growled. He had never had anything like that done to him or had ever been handled that way in his life, especially by a ningen. It was taking all of his control to keep from biting the man.

"I guess it was that bad." she said.

He nodded. The doctor returned and Sesshomaru received his innoculations. He could feel his poison burning them out of his system. What the doctor asked next made him curious.

"So do you want to neuter him?" he asked.

"No! Absolutely not!" she said.

She then looked at Sesshomaru to see that he had cocked his head.

"He asked if I wanted to fix you. To make it where you can't make puppies." she mouthed.

Sesshomaru understood what she had mouthed and eyed the vet suspiciously.

"Are you sure? If you don't want or plan on anymore of him running around you may want to get it done." he advised.

"I am absolutely sure." she said.

"Well then I am done. You may go Ms. Higurashi. At the front desk you can get his shot records." he said.

"Good-bye Dr. Kono." she said.

Kagome picked up Sesshomaru. Dr. Kono went to pet him and Sesshomaru growled at him.

"I think he is upset with you asking to neuter him." Kagome joked, even though she was dead serious.

"May have." he said.

Kagome left the office and began her trek to Petsmart. All the while Sesshomaru glared over her shoulder at the vets' office thinking of hundreds of ways to hurt the doctor for even suggesting neutering him. Ever once in awhile he would growl.

**(Now)**

Sesshomaru had growled again.

"I told you I will make this up to you." she said.

**"How?" he asked, giving her a questioning whine.**

"I don't know yet. Maybe I will let you pick out any chew toy you want." she said.

_**"I know exactly how she can make this up to us." his beast said.**_

**"How?" he asked.**

_**"Just wait until we get back to normal." it said.**_

**"Hn." he said.**

"We're here." she announced.

"Most stores you can't come in but this one you can." she said.

They stepped into the Petsmart and were immediately greeted by one of the workers.

"Hello may I help you." she said.

"Yes. Umm, I need to get supplies for my baby." Kagome said.

**"Baby?" Sesshomaru said**.

"What exactly are you looking for?" she asked.

"The whole nine yards." Kagome said.

"Come this way. You must really love your pup." she commented.

"Yes I do very much. I guess you could say I am spoiling him." Kagome said.

"Here we are. We have food, toys, clothes, everything you will need." she said.

"Thank you. I am sure I can manage from here." Kagome said.

Kagome sat Sesshomaru down and began looking at collars, letting him wander around the aisle. He looked at leashes, bones, and then something caught his eyes. It was a chew toy that looked just like Touran in her panther form and he had to have it.

He looked at Kagome and grabbed the toy and commenced tearing it apart. For so long he had always wanted to sink his teeth in that panther and now he could take it out on something that resembled her so.

"No Sesse. Don't tear it up." Kagome said.

He stopped chewing on it and looked at her. She picked it up and saw that it was a cat. A blue-green cat, well panther.

"Do you want this?" she asked.

He nodded and she returned it to him, where upon he tore into it again.

"He is feirce." the helpful worker said.

"He is. He really doesn't like cats. Does this come in yellow?" she said, holding up a doggy raincoat.

"It does. I'll be right back. Do you want the matching boots?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank You." Kagome said.

A few minutes later the lady returned with the yellow raincoat.

"Thank You." Kagome said.

"Your welcome. Let me know if you need anything else." she said.

The lady walked away leaving them together. Sesshomaru tugged on the coat and Kagome looked at him.

"It is a raincoat. It will keep pollutants from gathering on your fur when it rains. Pollutants are bad things. You are not use to the pollutants of my era so some of them may get you sick. So I am getting you a raincoat and boots." she said.

He licked her hand in a gesture of thanks.

"I have so much to get you. Water bowl, toys, bath supplies, so much." Kagome said.

True to her words Kagome was going to spoil him. She left Petsmart with so much stuff. She had gotten him balls, a leash, chew bones, many of the Touran cat toys, and much more. She even got a tote bag to carry him in. Before they got home Kagome stopped at a store to get his tags made. They were engraved "Sesse" and had her address. Sesshomaru noted that Kagome was taking every precaution in his safety and that she would do anything for him. She wanted him safe and she loved him, he wondered if he would be able to love her back. It was said that demons didn't know how to love. He wanted to love her back but he didn't know how but he was determined that he would learn to love.

"We're home." Kagome said.

He nodded at her. Yes he was going to learn to love for Kagome. She loved him and he felt something for her, so why couldn't he learn to love her? He would get help from his father first, then he would learn about Kagome from Shippo. But he would also do a little dream walking to tell her things, about how he feels. Like tonight he was going to thank her for everything she is doing for him.

He wanted to love her and hoped that he could. He didn't want to be another demon whose beast loved their mate and the intellectual side didn't, Kagome deserved better. She deserved to have both sides love her and that is what he was going to give her. No matter what.

**(Inutaisho-Heaven)**

The great Dog General looked down upon his eldest and smiled. The pup was finally getting it after all these years that even a demon needed love. He was so proud and glad that the wounds in his sons' heart were finally beginning to heal. The old dog had also heard his eldests thoughts on Kagome and agreed with him, Kagome deserved better.

His son was falling in love but he still needed a little help. He was just the dog to help him.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Insight filler chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is about what is going on with Inuyasha, starting when Kagome left.**

* * *

**(BEGINNING AFTER KAGOME LEFT)**

"Inuyasha you are so stubborn." Shiori, Inuyashas' mate said.

"Feh." he said.

"You are. I know what Kagome means to you. She is your best friend and you will do just about anything to protect her." she said.

Inuyasha stared at his mate. She could read him like an open scroll, he couldn't fool her for a second.

"You know me so well." he commented.

"I do. Kagome as I said is your best friend, but she is so much more. She is like a sister, friend, and mother rolled into one. You love her. But Inu you need to let her do things you think she shouldn't." Shiori said.

"Why? She could get hurt or killed." he asked.

"Darling, Kagome needs to find her own way. She needs to get in trouble, needs to get hurt, so she doesn't make the same mistake again. She will always be ok. Besides you can't protect her forever. If you try to keep her from getting hurt by shielding her from everything then you are hurting her as well." she said.

"How would I be hurting her?" he asked.

"Inu by shielding her from any hurt, you will keep her from finding love. Love hurts but it is worth all the pain you have to go through. You will prevent her from having children and a family of her own. Do you want her to be alone?" She asked.

Inuyasha thought about what she had said. She was right, he was hurting Kagome and didn't even realize it. He looked at her and was even more proud to have her as his mate, she was wise beyond her years.

"Your right, I am hurting my best friend. Thank you." he said.

"Of course I'm right. Now go on, you need to get going to the west to look after things. Don't worry the village will be fine. I will place a barrier around it the moment you leave." she said.

"Okay. I'm going. Be safe. I don't know when I will be back but I will be. I love you. Bye." he said.

Inuyasha held and kissed his wife and left to meet with the others Kagome had left the charge of protecting Sesshomarus' lands. He found them at the edge of the village awaiting him.

"Hurry up Inuyasha. My Lords' lands need to be protected and the scrolls need to be answered and their are meetings to attend..." Jaken said.

"Shut up. I get it, I have to take his place temporarily. Let's go, the sooner we get there the sooner I can get it done."  
Inuyasha said.

No-one said a word. They were surprised at Inuyashas' change of heart at Kagomes' orders and that he was being calm about it. They were suspicious if he intended on ruining Sesshomarus' title but let that thought slide; for Kagome would murder him.

The group traveled by air until nightfall and camped until morning. By the middle of the day on the second day of travel the Inu-tachi arrived at Sesshomarus' shiro.

Sesshomarus' soldiers did not want Inuyasha even to step foot onto the shiro grounds. Jaken made it clear to them that while Lord Sesshomaru was away he and Inuyasha were in charge and that Lord Sesshomaru didn't make the decision lightly.

After many arguments later Jaken had finally convinced the soldiers and the staff that Lord Sesshomaru hadn't abandoned them and that Inuyasha wouldn't be in charge for long. That it was all only temporary.

By the end of that day Inuyasha was seeing an insight of his brothers' life that he didn't know he had. Quite frankly Inuyasha was glad that it was Sesshomaru that was the heir and not him.

In Sesshomarus' absence he had to deal with paperwork, summons, requests of mating, oni invading the wests' villages, meetings with the cardinal lords, festival plans, etc. Then there was Jaken to deal with. Inuyasha found some respect for his brother.

He realized he found a reason why his brother was a prick. He would be too, if he had to deal with whiney lords and their simpering daughters, mounds of paperwork, and so much more. No wonder Sesshomaru sought him out to spar, he could take a beating from Sesshomaru and now he saw why.

Sesshomaru had to take his frustration out on someone and he couldn't blame him. When Inuyasha had finished with everything that day he headed to an open field to blow off some steam.

Inuyasha cursed his fate as he took out his frustrations and then when he returned to Sesshomarus' study he promptly yelled and punched the wall, glaring at the mounds of scrolls that had magically appeared upon the desk. He was certain his brain was going to melt from the overtime he was subjecting it to.

He sighed and sat down to begin. The sooner he got them done the sooner he could relax. Maybe.

Sango and Miroku on the other hand were highly entertained watching Inuyasha struggle with the loads of work to do. They had to do something. There wasn't much of anything for them to do so they watched Inuyasha become flustered, then take out his frustration in a field close by, then watch as a vein popped in his forehead as he saw the desk they had piled full of more work.

Yeah that may have been entertaining to aggravate him but they were still so bored and at times they would try to guess what Kagome and the others were doing at the same moment. Then other times they would try to listen for word of Naraku.

All in all Kagome was punishing them all for Inuyasha trying to hurt Sesshomaru. She's punishing Inuyasha by making him care for Sesshomarus' lands and putting up with Jaken. She wasn't really punishing Miroku and Sango, it just felt like it to them so they punished Inuyasha.

**(Inutaisho-Heaven)**

The Dog General smiled down at the scene unfolding. Kagome was just the girl Sesshomaru needed, he was sure of it. Also she was highly amusing. He was currently watching the houshi and taijya as they repiled Sesshomarus' desk with scrolls for Inuyasha to take care of.

He wanted to thank Kagome for making Inuyasha take on the responsibility that she had charged him with. For Inuyasha had learned to have a little respect and had gotten an insight on his brothers' life. He finally knew a bit about Sesshomaru and felt bad for him.

He also wanted to thank Shiori for her wisdom she imparted upon Inuyasha. She was perfect for him. She was the Yin to his Yang.

Inutaisho took another look in on his eldest and laughed heartily. He had never seen his eldest have a nosebleed because he saw a women. He continued to watch and that this is going to be good.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah just a chapter for a little insight about the goings on of the Inu-tachi. Also to give a little preview of what was to happen in the next chapter with Sesse. Nosebleed? Care to guess what happened? And yeah this chapter was rushed.**


	9. Chapter 9 Bathtime intruder

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Hope to recieve more for chapter 9.**

**Minor Note: I have had a few emails about Shiori. In this she is 15 and Inu is not a pedo!**

* * *

**Recap: (Inutaisho-Heaven)**

**The Dog General smiled down at the scene unfolding. Kagome was just the girl Sesshomaru needed, he was sure of it. Also she was highly amusing. He was currently watching the houshi and taijya as they repiled Sesshomarus' desk with scrolls for Inuyasha to take care of.**

**He wanted to thank Kagome for making Inuyasha take on the responsibility that she had charged him with. For Inuyasha had learned to have a little respect and had gotten an insight on his brothers' life. He finally knew a bit about Sesshomaru and felt bad for him.**

**He also wanted to thank Shiori for her wisdom she imparted upon Inuyasha. She was perfect for him. She was the Yin to his Yang.**

**Inutaisho took another look in on his eldest and laughed heartily. He had never seen his eldest have a nosebleed because he saw a woman. He continued to watch and that this is going to be good.**

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

The Higurashi household was being turned upside down, there was boxes and crates on the shrine grounds, in the house were more boxes and more to come. Higurashi-san was not happy. For when Kagome had returned from her outing with her demon prince; she had been on the phone placing orders for special pet supplies and special water for her house guests.

However she put on a smile and laughed at the chaos that was brought down upon her daughter from the boxes and shipping orders that had to be signed to recieve all that she had purchased for her little prince. She wondered if he appreciated all the trouble.

Higurashi-san worked her way slowly to the chair in the family room where Sesshomaru had seated himself to watch the goings on and to keep an eye on Rin and Kagome. It looked like he did not trust the workers around his girls and when one said worker got a little to friendly with Rin, said worker left with a very big hole in the crotch of his pants.

"Looks like my daughter will be in good hands for he does not have a problem demasculating any male that shows any kind of interest in any form at all." thought Higurashi-san

When she had reached the puppy she didn't bow or anything; she picked him up and placed him in her lap. Sesshomaru had went stiff in her arms, he was a little shocked at her action.

"Young lord, I hope you appreciate all that my daughter is doing for you. She really loves you with all her heart." said Higurashi-san.

**"I do. I like her." he yipped.**

He nodded at her.

"Good, atleast you know. I mean Inuyasha had known and he would break her heart. I hope you don't hurt her." she whispered.

He nodded.

**"I could never hurt her. She is to be my mate." he yipped.**

He shared the information with her even though she couldn't understand him. Atleast he had told her his intentions even with that communication barrier.

"I believe that everything has arrived now. I'll put this away then I'll take a bath." Kagome said.

"Ok dear, I'll help. It was nice speaking to you, Sesshomaru." Higurashi-san said.

**(a few hours later)**

Sesshomaru had stayed perched on the comfy chair. He had watched all of the proceedings of the Higurashi family and it had taken a few hours but they had finally put away everything that had been it the boxes. He had seen all of the things Kagome called "pet supplies" and knew that she had bought all of it for him.

Kagome had grabbed several busted down boxes and left the room and Sesshomaru went to follow but was delayed by a falling tower of more boxes. So he returned to his seat and waited for it to be cleaned and thought over everything that had happened that afternoon.

He had watched all the male ningen's set boxes and more boxes down all over the place and take papers out of their pockets and hand them to his intended for her to sign, then they would flirt with her or Rin and he would have to jump up and growl at them or bite at their pant legs, only one would not take the hint, he had to rip the whole croth out of his pants just for him to leave.

Then Kagomes' mother had come over and picked him up and placed him in her lap, that had startled him, but she was respectful with her words to him. She had asked him if he appericated all that her daughter was doing for him. She also told him that Kagome loved him.

Ha had to think of a way to get Kagome to know that he wanted to be with her. Wanted her as his mate. He really didn't want to use Shippo to tell her, it wasn't respectful to her. If he had Shippo tell her for him it would be like he didn't have balls enough to ask her, like he was ashamed to ask her himself.

He needed to find a way to tell her but first he had to find her. Sesshomaru got up to go find Kagome. He followed her scent through the kitchen, up the stairs, and to the bathing room. He could smell hot water but didn't think anything of it and went in. Kagome was in there.

Kagome had left the sitting room with the crushed boxes and disposed of them. Then she proceeded up the stairs to take a steamy hot bath. She gathered her supplies and filled the tub full. She stripped and lowered herself into the steaming water.

Kagome sighed as the water relaxed her tense muscles and she turned a deaf ear to her surroundings. She never heard the door open or the small whine of the fluffy puppy that saw her stretch her limbs.

Her scent was in the air and Sesshomaru walked slowly toward what was suppose to be the bath, he could see her raven locks were wet and shiny from the water, to him she looked liked a tenshi. Her eyes were closed as if she were asleep.

He sat there waiting for her to acknowledge him so he could try to speak with her when all at once she sighed and lifted her long leg up into the air to wash it. The water had beaded on her skin and slowly ran down toward some where below the white rim of the bath. His beast was howling and trying to get loose when she lowered her leg back down and then raised the other leg to wash it.

When she lowered this leg back down he did not expect what happened next, all of a sudden she sat completely up and he was in heaven. His mate to be was perfect, her breast were high and firm. They had pink nipples that had hardened in the cool air and he wanted to suck and lick on as he held them in his hand as he squeezed lightly on them. When she raised her arms up to wash her hair, this action only pushed her breasts up and out and his beast went nuts desperate to get out.

He was entranced at the sight of her and he whined again Kagome heard him. She looked over and saw him and ducked below into the water. Then a thought hit her.

"Come here Sesshomaru." she said, sternly.

**"I think she is mad." he said.**

_**"Maybe." the beast whimpered.**_

"Come on, come here." she said.

His ears laid against his head as he approached her, he wasn't sure what she was going to do. Kagome had a fun idea and jerked him into the water with her. When he came up he gave her glare.

"What did you expect you hentai?" she asked.

What had he expected? Not that, that was for sure. She had surprised him by pulling him in and now she was holdong him against her chest.

_**"I love our onna." the beast said.**_

**"I think I am starting to." he said to it.**

Kagome began stroking him behind the ears.

_**"I love it when she does that." it said.**_

**"I do too. It feels good." he said.**

He leaned his head closer to her palm and whimpered when she stopped. Only to have her begin to rub his whole body, she washed him. After a few minutes Kagome stood with him in her arms and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped him in a towel to dry and sat him down.

She went to grab another towel from the bathroom closet and Sesshomaru got his first complete view of Kagome. She was glorious in his eyes. The water slowly trickling down her body, the way she moved her body, her scent, and then there was her naked state that had stirred a fire in him.

He saw her backside and felt fiery then she turned with her naked front towards him and he felt his head hurt. Then he smelled blood, but it wasn't hers', it was his.

"Sesse, your nose is bleeding, you hentai. Like what you see?" she teased.

To her great surprise Sesshomaru nodded at her.

"Y..You do?" she asked.

He nodded again.

"Do you think I am desirable?" she asked.

He barked and nodded.

**"Yes, I do. Very much, my mate." he said.**

Kagome blushed ten shades of red. Sesshomaru thought that she, Kagome, was desirable.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Do you like me as more than a friend?" she asked.

He barked and nodded again.

**"I do so very much, miko." he said.**

"Do you like me as a girlfriend?" she asked.

He cocked his head to the side at the unfamiliar term.

**"Girlfriend?" he asked himself.**

"Umm, girlfriend is like an intended without the promise of marriage unless you want it to go that far." she explained.

Sesshomaru nodded at her.

Kagome smiled, he liked her like a girlfriend, atleast it was a start. She wanted to know if he loved her but wasn't going to push, the truth she didn't want the answer just yet. She was afraid to know.

"Thanks Sesse." she said.

Kagome then sighed and wrapped the towel around her; she then picked him up and left the bathroom.

**(Inutaisho-Heaven)**

The Inu laughed. His son was going in the right direction all he needed was a little push. Inutaisho was very pleased with what he had started, with both of his sons.

Everything was going right, Sesshomaru was finding love and Inuyasha was finding out about the life his brother leads.  
Yeah he was sneaky, but it needed to be done sometime, so why not the present? It was going to be a long road to trek on both ends but the results would be worth it in the end.

* * *

**Authors Note: SO here it is, Chapter 9. Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Beggin' Strips

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inyasha! Nor do I own Beggin' Strips!**

* * *

Kagome went to her room after her bath with Sesshomaru in her arms. Rin was in there sitting at her computer looking at it with interest.

"Rin what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I am wondering what this box is." she said.

"It is a computer. It is like the t.v. but it does more. I'll show you when I get dressed." Kagome said.

"Ok. Thanks, Kagome-chan." Rin said.

Kagome went to her closet and picked out a pair of flannel shorts and a tank top and put them on.

"Sesshomaru-sama why are you wet?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and yipped in her direction.

"Did Kagome-chan get you wet?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Kagome-chan, why did you get Sesshomaru-sama wet?" she asked.

Kagome blushed and told her.

"Sesshomaru came into the bathroom while I was bathing. I saw him and then pulled him in. That is what he gets for being a hentai." she explained.

Rin laughed. Kagome came towards her and began explaining the computer. Sesshomaru, he went downstairs. He went to the comfy chair in the sitting room, which was occupied by a sleeping Buyo. He huffed and went to the kitchen and found Mrs. Higurashi. She was making tea.

Sesshomaru liked her, she didn't talk much and she was very nice. She noticed him the moment he entered the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru, do you need something?" she asked.

He shook his head and sat beside her as she read a book. The tea kettle whistled and she stood and retrieved it. Then she sat again with her steaming cup.

"When do you believe that you will get back to your old self?" she asked.

She watched him shrug and heard him huff.

"You don't know, huh?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"That is fine. I like you better than Inuyasha, atleast you have manners." she sighed.

Sesshomaru agreed completely with her. The hanyou lacked manners and all sorts of etiquette. Their one-sided conversation was interrupted by someone running downstairs. Sesshomaru took a sniff and found that it was Rin.

_"Hey Rin, do you want to learn to play the video games now?" he heard Sota ask._

_"Sure, in a minute. I am looking for Ba-chan." Rin said._

**"Ba-chan?" he asked himself.**

_"She is in the kitchen." Sota told her._

**"Kitchen? Kagomes' mother?" he inquired.**

Rin came into the room.

"Ba-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Yes darling?" Higurashi-san answered.

"Momma got an e-mail from Ji-chan. The phones are out in town and he is stuck at the barbershop. He needs you to come get him." she said.

"Thank you dear." she said.

**"Momma?" he thought.**

Higurashi-san rose from her seat and gathered her things to leave. She stopped at the stairs and called up to Kagome.

"Kagome dear, I won't be gone long. Could you start dinner?" she asked.

"Sure mom. What are we having?" she asked.

"Sweet'n'sour soup, tempura, egg rolls, fish, and mein." she said.

"Of course, I'll start dinner. Bye." Kagome said, coming down the stairs.

"Thanks dear. Keep your brother out of dinner and love on Sesshomaru." she said.

Kagome blushed at her last remark.

"I can think of a hundred ways to love him. Now only if he truly loved me. He likes me that is a start." she thought.

"Ok mom. I'll see you in a bit." she said.

Higurashi-san nodded and left to pick up grandpa.

As soon as the door closed behind her Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"I have something for you." she said.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side.

**"What?" he asked.**

She went to the pantry and pulled out a bag that had a cartoon dog on it, with its' tongue stuck out, looking at a peice of meat.

_**"What does she have?" his beast asked.**_

**"I don't know." he answered.**

Then she opened the bag and the sweet smell came wafting out.

_**"What is that? I want it!" his beast said.**_

**"I do, too!" he said.**

"You want it? You want it?" she asked.

He nodded and yipped at her. She began waving the delicious smelling treat around and he followed it.

"Come get it!" she said and ran for the stairs.

He gaped at her retreating form and followed. He wanted the meaty treat. Since Sesshomaru was a puppy, Kagome beat him up the stairs. She went to her room and hid in the closet. She knew Sesshomaru would find her, and he did.

"You want this right?" she asked, waving it around.

He nodded.

_**"Yes, we want it! Give it!" his beast pleeded.**_

"It is called a Beggin' Strip. I know you will like it." she said.

Kagome dug her hand into the bag and pulled out the meaty treat and handed it to him. Sesshomaru sniffed it and took it from her.

_**"That is good." the beast said.**_

**"It is." He said.**

_**"When she is our mate, she will need to have some of these." it said.**_

**"Maybe." he said.**

Kagome saw how content he was and scratched behind his ear.

"Come on, Sesse. I have to make dinner." she said, heading back downstairs.

He followed after her and to the kitchen.

"Go on to the sitting room. You will be bored in here." she instructed.

He did as she said and went to the sitting room. When he got there he saw Shippo petting Buyo and... No. No.

**"That boy is going to learn to NOT have his arms around my daughter." he growled.**

* * *

**Authors Note: I know a cliffy. Let your imaginations work on what has happened. Maybe you will figure it out. Sorry for the lateness! Many of you may have noticed I have Rin calling Kagome Momma and her mother Ba-chan. I did it on purpose, that will be explained later.**


	11. Chapter 11 Pouts and Dream Invader

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha Characters.**

**Authors Note: Shout Out to all my reveiwers. But a special shout out to reviewer 100. (Jumps and yells yay!) **

**Speedykitten1643- Thank You! I finally have 100 reviews on something and you made it possible. YAY!**

**Apology: To my faithful reviewers, I am sorry that this chapter has taken awhile to become available to you. I just needed a little break to find and capture my muse, as well as get my head on straight. Hope you will forgive me.**

* * *

**Last Time: Kagome saw how content he was and scratched behind his ear.**

**"Come on, Sesse. I have to make dinner." she said, heading back downstairs.**

**He followed after her and to the kitchen.**

**"Go on to the sitting room. You will be bored in here." she instructed.**

**He did as she said and went to the sitting room. When he got there he saw Shippo petting Buyo and... No. No.**

**"That boy is going to learn to NOT have his arms around my daughter." he growled.**

* * *

The growl that was erupting from Sesshomaru caught the attention of the rooms' occupants. Shippo understood every growl and tried his best not to laugh, Rin sighed, and Sota became a bit uneasy.

"Rin why is he growling?" Sota asked.

Sesshomaru had a death glare trained on Sota. The boy had his arms around Rin and that is not where his arms belonged. Rin knew what was wrong and jumped out of Sotas' arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama no. Sota is showing me how to play his video games. It is difficult." Rin explained.

Sesshomaru was still glaring at him. Rin scooped him up to keep him from getting his teeth in Sota.

"Rin why exactly is he growling at me?" Sota asked.

"To Sesshomaru-sama I am his daughter. As such I should not be that close to you unless we are to be married." she said.

"Whoa. Things are different now and well I have a girlfriend. So no worries." he said.

"Come on Sesshomaru-sama we will go to the kitchen." she said.

Rin just wanted to get him away from Sota. She knew that Sesshomaru loved her and this was just fatherly instincts. Super possessive, overprotective, instincts.

"Momma, Sesshomaru-sama growled at Sota." Rin tattled.

**"Traitor." Sesshomaru thought.**

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Sota was showing me how to play his games..." she began.

"Say no more. I know he had to sit behind you to show you and Sesshomaru saw it." Kagome guessed.

"Yes." she said.

"Oh Sesse, Sota has a girlfriend. Now don't growl at him again." she said.

Sesshomaru gave her a glare and Kagome saw it.

"Don't you glare at me. I know what is going on with you. She is your little girl and you have to protect her from all of the male species." she said.

Sesshomaru nodded at her. Kagome in turned sighed.

"Men." she mumbled.

_**"Why is she mad? She understands why we acted that way yet she is mad." his beast said.**_

**"I don't know." Sesshomaru answered.**

Sesshomaru walked over and sat at Kagomes' feet, then whined. She tried to ignore him but he resorted to deviousness. He began the pitiful puppy whine and when she looked at him he had on the puppy dog pout to give her full effect.

Yes Sesshomaru of all demons was giving her the puppy dog pout. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the creator of the pout and she found it irresistable.

"Awww, that is just cute. " she said, her anger melting away.

_**"She thinks we're cute." the beast said.**_

**"I know that." he said.**

She kneeled down and scratched his ears, then washed her hands to tend to dinner. Not long after, her mother returned with her grandfather. Dinner was ready and they ate, no-one told Higurashi-san of the incident with Sota and Sesshomaru. Soon it was time for bed.

"Sesshomaru-sama good night." Rin said.

He nodded at her from his "doggie" bed as she snuggled down into the blankets of the air mattress.

"Sweet dreams." she muttered before she nodded off.

Kagome came into the room, already ready for bed and climbed into her bed. She looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled, she then to was on her way to dreamland.

**"Time for action." he said.**

Sesshomaru left his bed and jumped on Kagomes'. He didn't like the dog bed, he much prefered to sleep near her and if so on her. He found his spot right next to her and snuggled closer. He really liked to be near her, you could say that he was beginning to go beyond liking her just not love yet. Or that was what he thought.

Kagome sighed and turned over away from him. Sesshomaru huffed and wished he had his human form back to hold her, he cursed his father in that moment of inconvenience. Then Kagome shifted again and moved right to his range. He made himself comfortable and tried to get some sleep. A few hours later it came.

**(Inutaisho-Heaven)**

The Inu-Lord watched silently down upon his eldest. He was pleased with his work. Sesshomaru had only been around the little priestess for a short time and his heart was already beginning to change. He was certain that his eldest was already in love with Kagome but needed to discover it for himself.

Now was the moment he had been waiting for to make his reappearance to Sesshomaru and make a first appearance to the little miko, Kagome. Sesshomaru could wait though, he really needed to try to explain somethings to Kagome.  
He waited until Sesshomaru was asleep before he entered her dreams.

When he entered he came upon the same scene Sesshomaru had (Chapter 6). The Inutaisho could feel the longing she held for his son and decided to interrupt before it got any further.

"Kagome." he called.

Dream Kagome stopped her calling of Sesshomaru and turned to him. A confused look spread across her face.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Not exactly. I am Sesshomarus' father, miko." he said.

"Oh. What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Not me. It is what I can help you with." he said.

"Huh? What do I need help with?" she asked.

"Little miko you need help turning Sesshomaru back to "normal" and I know how. I am the one who did that to him to begin with." he explained.

"How could you? He is your son." she gasped.

"The pup needed to let down the barriers around his heart and let himself love. He loves you Kagome but he doesn't see it. You have to help him see it." he said.

"How? What does that have to do with him returning to himself?" she asked.

"He can't turn back until he admits that he loves you." he said.

"Oh yeah, and how praytell am I supposed to help him see that he loves me?" she snapped.

"Just keep doing what you are doing. Show him your love the way you already are and keep telling him. He needs to hear it more than anything. He has wounds that need healing and you are healing them; just to hear the words that you love him helps heal him. I thank you." he said.

"Your welcome. Umm thats' it? Thats' all I have to do is keep being myself?" she asked.

"Yes. That is all. He will come to you and soon miko, very soon. Just be patient." he said.

"Okay. Does Sesshomaru know why you did this to him?" she asked.

"Yes and no. He knows I did this to help him. But he doesn't know I have my own reasons. The reasons will have good aftereffects, so don't worry I am not being selfish." he said.

"You better not be. I guess that he just needed a little push." she said.

"He did and you are the right direction. It is almost time for you to wake. Remember tell him everyday." he said and was gone.

Minutes later Kagome awoke to find Sesshomaru sleeping by her side. She smiled and wrapped an arm around him, he stirred.

"I love you." she said.

* * *

**Authors Note: That is chapter 11. Hope you all enjoy it. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Daddy's Pov

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the plot of this fic, hehe.**

**Authors Note: This fic will start to pick up the pace from here on out. I will try to continue to deliver the same detail and clarity to this fic. If there are any questions send me a message. This chapter will be all Inupapas' POV.**

* * *

**(Inutaisho-Heaven) (All Inupapas' POV)**

The Dog General was grinning from ear to ear like a chesire cat as he looked down at his handy work. He had to laugh at his eldest, every time it was time for sleep he would curse him. Then with Inuyasha he had to wipe tears of hilarity from his eyes. It was so funny.

His youngest son was really having a hard time filling his brothers' shoes. Inuyasha was learning about his brothers' life and was amazed that Sesshomaru hadn't already spontaneously combusted. He had been watching Inuyasha and had noticed that he was gaining a lot of respect for his brother.

**(Current with Inuyasha)**

"I hate this. How does Sesshomaru deal with all of this?" Inuyasha asked aloud.

It was time for bed and the only time he had actually to do something other than paperwork, listening to complaints from the other lords, listening to Jaken, and dealing with war talk. That was the worst. He really didn't know how Sesshomaru could deal with all of this and still be sane.

"He really needs to get back to normal and soon. I will not last another week." he thought.

**(Flashback of the week)**

That week had been tension filled. The first day he had mountains of paperwork. The second day more paperwork and requests from the other lords. He couldn't really answer them for Sesshomaru so he did the best he could and would answer them with the following.

_I regret to inform you that Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, is out of the country. He will not be returning for sometime and I, Inuyasha, youngest son of the late Inutaisho, am acting as Lord of the West until Sesshomaru returns._

_I cannot make final decisons on political matters but as for other matters I may be able to help settle with the help of Jaken. So please send any requests and I will try to fulfill them the best that I can._

_Sincerely,_

_Inuyasha, temporary Lord of the West._

He had shown it to Jaken to get his input and approval. Jaken of course said that was the smartest thing he had done his whole life. His temper being what it was, he slugged him on the head. That of course sent Jaken into a tizzy and told him to do the work himself. That he wasn't going to help him. He didn't think he was serious.

When day three was half done he was sure that Jaken was completely serious that he wasn't going to help him. He had to attend a meeting of the Lords and since he was the temporary lord he had to attend. Everything had been going well until the East arrived.

The East were wolves and the prince of the East happened to be Koga, his frenemy, you could say. Inuyasha gritted his teeth when he saw the wolf and prayed that Koga wouldn't say anything until after the meeting was over.

"Hey." Koga called.

"Just great." Inuyasha thought.

"Koga." he said.

"What are you doing here? Where is Kagome?" he asked.

"She's not here." he answered.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Not here." Inuyasha said.

"I didn't ask you where she wasn't. I asked where she is." Koga said, thoroughly annoyed.

"I heard what you asked. She isn't here and that is the best I can answer you." Inuyasha said.

"Did you lose her?" he asked.

"No. She just isn't here, she is with Sesshomaru." he said.

"Why is she with him?" he asked.

"Koga can we just drop it. I believe there are more important things to discuss." he said.

Inyasha was hoping to veer him away from the Kagome subject. But Koga being Koga when it came to Kagome wasn't going to drop it.

"Tell me where she is. Why is she with him? He isn't trying to court my Kagome is he?" he said.

Inuyasha kept quiet. He wasn't going to answer, he didn't know what to tell Koga without it getting out that Sesshomaru was stuck as a puppy and that they didn't know how to fix it. He needed Jaken.

"Thats' it isn't it? Your brother has taken my Kagome away somewhere." Koga said.

Inuyasha said nothing and left to find Jaken. He wasn't going to do that meeting without him. It took him a second to find him, whereupon he apologized and explained what was happening. Jaken ran to the room and settled everything without revealing the secret but had to do some explaining about Kagome being with Sesshomaru.

There was no way they could get away with saying she wasn't with him since Inuyasha had remained silent. Jaken did some major story fabricating, saying Kagome was with him as council with the foreign ningens. They accepted that. After the meeting was over Jaken disappeared before Inuyasha got to thank him.

Then the third and fourth days were about the same as the first day. Tons of requests to answer. The fifth day brought Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku having to go to border villages and destroy lower level demons that were attacking them. Then the sixth day Inuyasha was informed that the Lord of the South was going to attack the West. He was going to take advantage of Sesshomarus' absence and try to take the West.

The seventh day Inuyasha had spent the most of the day in the war room with the generals, Sango, Miroku, and Jaken discussing tactics. Then the rest, setting the troops to their posts, assigning tasks to the servents, and trying to calm Sango down. They all had decided that she was to stay in the shiro instead of out in the battle field. It took a lot to convince her that is was best.

**(Flashback over- Current Inuyasha over- Inutaisho)**

Inuayasha had just fallen asleep and the dog general just shook his head. His youngest was learning the hard way about his brother but it still had to be done. Just like Sesshomaru had to learn the hard way of how to love. He too, had a rough week.

He had seen it all from the moment she brought him home with her. He still couldn't believe his son had a nosebleed over seeing a female naked. Then what was even more astonishing was Kagome had pulled him in the tub with her when she caught him watching her.

There was also everything that had happened at the mall, at the pet store, and there was the vets' office. He had gotten a kickout of what that nurse and vet had done. That was just the first two days together.

The third day Kagome introduced Sesshomaru to a dog park. She played the entire day away with him, even though it was cold. She taught him many games. Some of which he refused to do like fetch. She tried to get him to do commands but that was never going to happen. When she was trying to get him to do them a young man came over to give her some advice. Sesshomaru had then promptly made him leave.

The fourth day she introduced him to a bike basket and took him on a picnic. The fifth day it had rained all day. Kagome had taught Rin and Shippo how to play some board games and many card games. After she had done that she took Sesshomaru upstairs and read some books out loud til they both had fallen asleep.

On the sixth day it was still overcast and they spent the day going through the shrines small storage buildings. They had found several artifacts and scrolls that belonged to Sesshomaru. Kagome labeled that stuff as Sesshomarus' and then promised to keep it under lock and key.

That night she had to keep a leash on Sesshomaru because Sotas' school was having a dance. Sotas' girlfriend, Hitomi, was out of town and he was going to take Rin. Sesshomaru hadn't known about it until it was happening and he wasn't happy about it. Sota had assurred him that nothing was going to happen, they were only friends.

Then things took a turn for the worst. Kagome had went to pick up Sota and Rin from the dance. Before she had gotten there it began to pour down rain and there wasn't a close parking space. She had to walk and was soaked. When they returned home she had taken a hot bath to knock the chill from her body.

Inutaisho had seen all of this and he really hoped that Kagome didn't get terribly sick.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah that is where I am cutting it off. It is longer than the last chapter. I am sorry for the lateness but things happen.**


	13. Chapter 13 Sesse to the rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Never have and never will. *Sigh***

* * *

**Last Time: Then things took a turn for the worst. Kagome had went to pick up Sota and Rin from the dance. Before she had gotten there it began to pour down rain and there wasn't a close parking space. She had to walk and was soaked. When they returned home she had taken a hot bath to knock the chill from her body.**

**Inutaisho had seen all of this and he really hoped that Kagome didn't get terribly sick.**

* * *

**"Achoo!"**

Kagome had spent most of the time since she had gotten up for the next day sneezing. She thought that is was just some dust bothering her but her mother insisted that she take her temperature. She didn't have a fever so her mother left it at that.

As the day progressed Kagome started to not feel so well and it started with the sneezing. Then close to dinner she recieved a migraine. A bad one. It was bad enough that her mother advised her to lay down and that she would bring her some dinner up.

When she had brought up her dinner Mrs. Higurashi checked again for a fever and none was to be found. Kagome ate very little of her dinner and after her mother took what had been left away, she fell asleep.

It was a deep sleep and she didn't hear when Rin came into the room and prepared for bed. She didn't feel Sesshomaru jump up onto the bed and snuggle into her.

Sesshomaru hadn't been asleep beside her for long when she started coughing. At first it was light and didn't bother him then it progressed to a harder cough, waking him up. She began shifting restlessly and almost knocked him off of the bed.

_**"What is wrong with our mate?" his beast asked.**_

**"I don't know. I believe she may be sick." he said.**

_**"Well check if she has a fever." it said.**_

**"Alright." he said.**

Sesshomaru moved to her forehead and she moved again, knocking him right off the bed. But that didn't deter him, he jumped back onto the bed and pressed his nose to her forehead. Sure enough she was burning up.

**"She is burning with fever." he said.**

_**"She is too hot. She will die if she doesn't see a healer." his beast said.**_

Sesshomaru didn't waste time in hopping off the bed and squeezing out the gap by the door. He tracked his way to Mrs. Higurashis' room and found it shut. He did the only thing he could do, he began to whine and scratch at her door until she opened it.

When she finally opened the door she was surprised to see him there.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing out here? Did you get locked out of Kagomes' room?" she asked.

He shook his head at her question and tugged at the hem of her gown, pulling her towards Kagomes' room.

"Is there something you want me to do?" she asked.

He nodded and continued to tug. She followed him and they stopped right outside of Kagomes' room.

"Ok, here." she said, pushing the door open.

Sesshomaru pulled on her hem one more time then turned to hop on her bed. He whined to get her to come near. When she had he went to Kagome and put his nose on her forehead.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with Kagome?" she asked.

He nodded and placed his nose on her forehead again. Mrs. Higurashi mimicked him with her hand and felt that Kagome had a really high fever.

"Oh dear, she is terribly sick. She has to go to the doctor. I'll be right back." she said.

Mrs. Higurashi left the room and went to her fathers' room. She woke him a told him that she was taking Kagome to the hospital and that she needed him to watch the children. Then she went to her room and dressed. Minutes later she returned to Kagomes' room and woke her.

"Kagome dear, I am taking you to the hospital. You have a very high fever, so please get dressed." she said.

"Ok mom." Kagome said, raspily.

Sesshomaru whined and drew Mrs. Higurashis' attention to him. She smiled, she knew what he wanted.

"You can go. I can't garuntee that the doctors will let you stay with her." she said.

Sesshomaru followed her downstairs and they waited for Kagome. She appeared after awhile and they left to go to the hospital. When they arrived Mrs. Higurashi told him to stay in the car and if she could bring him in she would come and get him.

So Sesshomaru sat in the car and waited.

_**"Why can't we be with our mate?" his beast asked.**_

**"I don't know. I want to make sure she is ok." he said.**

_**"I know. I want to be with her. I want to see that she is cared for." it said.**_

**"Hmm, she has to be ok. I don't know what to do." he said.**

_**"She will be ok, she has to be. We can't lose her, I love her." it said.**_

**"What?" he asked.**

_**"l love her." it repeated.**_

Sesshomaru was silent as he contemplated what his beast shared with him. His beast loved Kagome, but did he. Did he love her? He didn't know. He wasn't sure what it was he felt for her. It was a great feeling but he wasn't sure if it was love. He didn't know what love felt like, so he wasn't sure.

His beast on the other hand knew that Sesshomaru loved Kagome. Sesshomaru just had to discover it for himself, but he really hoped that he didn't take much longer to realize it. He was really eager to be himself again. Soon Mrs. Higurashi returned without Kagome.

_**"Where is our mate?" it asked.**_

**"I don't know." he answered.**

"Sesshomaru it took a lot of convincing but they said you can stay with her. But you have to be good." she said.

Sesshomaru was so happy and his purred with contentment. Mrs. Higurashi carried him into Kagomes' room. What he saw disturbed him. It wasn't like his healer, these healers had lines attached to Kagomes' hands and her nose. There was also an annoying machine that beeped.

He whined at Mrs. Higurashi and she began to explain what everything was and that Kagome had Pneumonia. She would have to be in there for a couple of days and that she would be well enough to return home.

**"Atleast she will be taken care of." he said to himself.**

"Sesshomaru, I will be back later. I need to go home and check on everyone else. Be good until I return and I will be back with all of them in tow. Watch over her." she said.

He nodded and she left. He couldn't get on the bed so he took up the chair next to the bed and watched her sleep. He hoped that she wouldn't be sick much longer, he really wanted to have her back at home. The hospital was a good place but he really did much prefer to be at her home.

* * *

**Authors Note: Another update. I think the end of this chapter is a little rough but I wasn't sure how to end this one. I wil****l try to get ch 14 up asap. Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14 I Love You

**Dislaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: Here it is. Here is chapter 14.**

* * *

"Oh, it is so good to be home." Kagome said, happily.

She had spent three days in the hospital and she hated it. Sure Sesshomaru had kept her company and she had visitors but she really didn't like being confined to one room. Sesshomaru had been her source of comfort while she had been stuck in the bed.

When she had awoke on her first day in the hospital, she had no idea how she had gotten in the hsopital. She was a little distressed and thought there had been an accident. Sesshomaru had sensed her unease and yipped. When she had seen him all of her stress had melted away. After that he had made the three days bareable.

But now she was just so glad to be back home, able to sleep in her own bed, and to eat some home cooked food. That was a definite upside to not getting sick, even that brew Inuyasha had made for her cold had been better than some of that hospital food. Even Sesshomaru wouldn't eat it.

She had even made a comment to the nurses that the food was nasty and that Sesshomaru wouldn't eat it. And that he was a dog and that should tell them something. She wouldn't ever forget the scowl he had given her over that comment.

Everytime she looked at him the image of the scowl would pop into her head adn she would giggle at him. Then he would growl at her, she had the sneaking suspicion that he knew what was going on in her head.

"Sesshomaru, it's bath time." she called.

Sesshomaru had heard her call and came running into her room. He was so happy that she was home. She was still slightly sick but she was at home and away from the hospital and its' healers. There wasn't anything wrong with the healers he didn't enjoy the male healers poking and proding at her.

It took all of his self-control to keep from biting one of them when he lifted Kagomes' shirt and touched her with an odd object, that he learned was to check her breathing. Only because it was to make sure that she was healthy enough to return home did he manage to muster up the control to stay calm.

He followed her around her house as she gathered up his bathing supplies. Then he noticed that she was also gatehring an extra towel and washcloth.

**"What does she need extra towels for?" he asked himself.**

_**"I don't know. Maybe she is taking a bath after we are through." his beast said.**_

**"Hmn." he said.**

Kagome filled the tub full of steaming water and to Sesshomarus' surprise when she placed him in the tub, she stripped down and joined him. She pulled him up onto her chest and began to wash him.

_**"I want to be normal again!" the beast snarled.**_

**"I know." he said.**

_**"Curse that old dog that is our father." it yelled.**_

**"I know." he said.**

_**"Curse you, too!" it said.**_

**"WHAT?" he asked.**

_**"It is your fault that we are like this." it said.**_

**"How is it my fault?" he asked.**

_**"You and your coldness. You keep your emotions locked up and when it comes to women you pushed them all away. Now that we have found our mate, you still can't admit that you love her!" it fumed.**_

Sesshomaru did not say another word and busied himself contemplating what his beast had said. Was he right that this was his fault? Yes he was absolutely correct. It was all his fault and he wasn't sure how to fix it. After awhile he finally asked.

**"How should I fix this?" he asked.**

_**"Well lets see, you should really let all of your emotions out. Let yourself feel without so much restraint. Let your emotions rule and you will fix this." it said.**_

Neither one spoke and didn't even notice that Kagome had finished bathing him and herself. She was already dressed for bed and had him dried off when they had finally noticed.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what was going to happen if he let his emotions rule but he had to give it a try. He was willing to try to get back to normal and for Kagome. Anything for her sake.

He broke the control on them and let himself feel the emotions of Kagomes' family. When she told them good-night and that she loved them, he felt it and felt that it was returned to her. He let himself feel Rins' emotions when she told him and Kagome good-night and that she loved them.

The emotion of love felt strange to him and he realized that it fet similar to the feelings that he held for Kagome. There was no denying it that he loved her. But how to tell her? He didn't know how he could tell her as a puppy but he needed to.

He thought on how to as a puppy until it was time for he and Kagome to go to sleep. Then as Kagome drifted off to sleep she muttered the three words he loved to hear coming from her lips.

"I love you." she said as she fell asleep.

Seconds passed and Sesshomaru still had nothing on as to tell her as a puppy but a last attempt for the night he said them aloud to himself.

**"I love you Kagome. I really do." he said and fell asleep.**

**(Inutaisho-Heaven)**

The dog general was so proud of his eldest son. He had now found love and freely admitted it. His work was done on both of his sons. Now he could turn Sesshomaru back into his-self and let him go back to the past to save Inuyasha from having to do his work.

**(Sesshomaru-morning)**

"Ahhh. Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled, happily.

At her happy yell both Sesshomaru and Kagome jumped off the bed.

"What happened?" Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru-sama is himself again!" Rin cried.

Sure enough he was. Kagome turned to let her eyes roam over the demon lord now that he had been returned to his former glory. Sesshomaru was currently looking at his hands, making double sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"You are your self again." Kagome said.

"I am." he said, quietly.

Rin ran from the room in search of everyone else. She wanted to share the wonderful news. Kagome was quite happy that he was normal again but that meant he would leave and she would be alone again. That thought made her sad and Sesshomaru noticed.

"What is disturbing you, Kagome?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said.

"Do not lie to me. I can't feel it in your aura and smell it that you are sad." he said.

"I.. I'm glad that you are yourself again but..." she started.

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip, unsure as to should she let her insecurity be known about him leaving without her and her being alone. He did say that he liked her as a girlfriend but that didn't mean that he loved her and would stay with her.

Sesshomaru saw her internal struggle and he had a feeling that he knew what she was worrying about.

"But?" he asked.

"I am afraid that you will not need me or that you will not want to like me anymore that you don't need my help anymore." she explained, lowering her head.

Sesshomaru let a small smile cross his face. She was worried that he was going to leave her alone. He lifted her chin to look at her face.

"Miko, I am not leaving you. I can't." he said.

"What? You can't?" she asked, confused.

"No miko I can't. I won't. I love you." he said.

As soon as the last part registered, Kagome stiffened. Then she pinched herself.

"Ow." she said.

"Why did you do that miko?" he asked.

"I was making sure that this wasn't a dream." she said.

"I love you. Stay with me, be mine." he said.

"Uh-huh. Always. I love you." she said.

Kagome was on the verge of happy tears and she let them fall when Sesshomaru kissed her. He kissed ehr tears away ans she kissed him back. Her heart swelled with joy and Sesshomaru knew.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Very happy." she exclaimed.

"I think we better go downstairs. Rin has gathered that whole house in the kitchen." he said.

"Yes. We better make an appearance." she said.

They left her bedroom and went to the kitchen. As he said the whole house was congregated in the kitchen awaiting their arrival. When they came in they all looked towards them. Sota had a cocky grin on his face, Shippo and Rin were beaming with happiness, Grandpa was well grandpa, and Mrs. Higurashi was happy yet she held an ounce of worry.

"Umm, hi. Good morning everyone." Kagome said.

"Good morning." they all chorused.

"Sesshomaru-sama I am so glad that you are yourself again." Rin said.

"I, too." he said.

"How did you turn back?" Sota asked.

"When Rin yelled this morning I was myself. But it has something to do with my father." he said.

"Sesshomaru-sama what does Inutaisho-sama have to do with it?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru took a slow breath and he begrudgingly told them what had happened with his father in his dream and what he had said. When he was finished they sat quietly until Mrs. Higurashi spoke.

"So because you love Kagome you have been returned to your original state?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." she said.

"May we now go home, momma?" Shippo asked.

"I believe so. I wonder what Inuyasha has done to your lands." Kagome said.

"I do also." he said.

"I don't think we should dawdle then. Knowing Inuyasha he probably has a war going on." Shippo joked.

Kagome let a small nervous laugh leave her lips. She prayed to Kami that Shippo wasn't correct. They ate breakfast with her family and gathered their things. Kagome explained that now that Sesshomaru was back to normal that he had to get back to his duties as Lord of the West.

Her family understood and they said their good-byes and went to the well. Sesshomaru held onto Kagome who held Shippos' hand who held Rins' and they jumped into the well. When they looked up they were back in the past. Soon they were out of the well and on their way to the West.

**(Inutaisho-Heaven)**

He sighed at how right the Kitsune was. Indeed Inuyasha was in battle. Only difference was this battle wasn't caused by him. It was over Sesshomaru being gone and it had only started. Sesshomarus' timing had always been impeccable. He was arriving just in time and would soon be back in his lands.

Inutaisho watched the battle and shook his head at the enemy.

"Woe be to you. Sesshomaru is back and he will destroy you. Oh well atleast I get a free show out of this." he said shrugging and continued watching his sons.

* * *

**Authors Note: This fic is coming to a close. Please reveiw!**


	15. Chapter 15 AN please read!  important!

**This is a very important message. I would like to thank the many people that have sent me messages about plagurism on my fic Father Knows Best. But I am here to say this...**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: RAVEN2010 DID NOT PLAGURIZE "MY PUPPY SESSE" FROM MY FIC. SHE HAD PERMISSION. ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT "MY PUPPY SESSE" IS DEDICATED TO ME! LEAVE HER ALONE! NOW!**

**Besides Raven2010 deserves props for her help with the lemon of this fic.**


	16. Chapter 16 Battles and the end

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: This chapter 15. The end is here. Give props to Raven2010 for her help with the lemon.**

**

* * *

****IMPORTANT NOTICE: RAVEN2010 DID NOT PLAGURIZE "MY PUPPY SESSHY" FROM MY FIC. SHE HAD PERMISSION. ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT "MY PUPPY SESSHY" IS DEDICATED TO ME! LEAVE HER ALONE! NOW!**

**

* * *

**

**(Inuyasha)**

He was pissed. The Lord of the South, Lord Hiroki was attacking him and really trying his patience. Inuyasha and the west had been under attack since early that morning. Miroku had been by his side the whole time and Sango was inside the wall protecting the shiro.

It had been hours and sunset was quickly approaching and so was the limit of his strength. If not for the west having been his fathers', his pride, and Kagomes' threat he would have left. But he was afraid of her when she was angry; so he continued fighting.

"Damn it! When is the bastard going to be normal again?" he thought as he slashed an enemy.

Inuyasha didn't understand what was going on. Everytime he or any of the soldiers took one of them down two more would replace their fallen comrade. What had the southern lord done? Taken every male old enough to weild a weapon but young enough to be of use on the field?

With they way things were going he was sure that they would lose the west. The only way they wouldn't would be if somehow, someway, Sesshomaru appeared right then. He was the strongest demon alive and the only one that could decimate every person on the field in seconds.

"Where is the fluffy bastard?" he thought.

"Adamant Barrage" he yelled.

The diamond shards flew and speared through several enemies. In seconds more soldiers were advancing upon him from every direction. As he attacked those in front of him, those behind him were showered in sutras from Miroku.

Inuyasha heard the yells of pain behind him and looked to see them burn to ash. Miroku nodded at him and twirled his staff taking out two more. He wouldn't be able to do much more, he was already running on adrenaline and that to will soon run out.

A demon then jumped upon him, knocking him down. Before he could kill him the demon was killed and a very angry Sango was on the field.

"Stay off my husband." she said.

She had seen him fall while she was on the wall. She had jumped off and cut down anyone who was in her path. No-one could beat on the monk but her.

Twilight had come. Hope had become fleeting, they needed a miracle. Darkness was upon them and then a brilliant purple light streaked through the air, destroying any demon that came in contact with its' light. The light was followed by a thunderous bark and there stood a transformed Sesshomaru with Kagome at his paws.

"About time he showed. Please tell me he is normal again." Inuyasha said quietly.

**(Sesshomaru and Kagome w/ Rin and Shippo)**

They were getting closer to the western lands and really hoped to get there before nightfall. Sesshomaru had an inkling that something was really wrong in his lands and that Inuyasha needed his help.

Twilight was closing in fast and Kagome was tired of flying.

"How much further?" she asked.

"Not much." Rin answered.

Before anymore was said Sesshomaru pushed them to the ground.

"Stay here." he said to Rin and Shippo.

"Yes my lord." Rin said.

"But..." Kagome began but he transformed into his giant dog and placed her on his back and took off in the direction they had been going.

"Does that happen often?" Shippo asked.

"It does. Something is wrong and he wants us to be safe." Rin answered.

Soon darkness had fallen and they were staring at a battle in front on the Western Palace. Kagome immediately set to action and shot one of her arrows and watched as it illuminated the sky and took out any youkai in its' path. Sesshomau let her slide off of him and then he took off down to the battle.

Every demon of the west scurried to get out of their lords way. They regrouped back in the gates of the palace; they opted it was best to stay out of the way. Even Inuyasha, who would have loved to use this chance to one up his brother.

As he had said earlier it took his brother seconds to decimate those placing seige on his palace. In those seconds Lord Hiroki came out to challenge Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru transformed back to his humanoid form.

"I thought you were gone." Lord Hiroki said.

"I was." Sesshomaru said.

"You came back at an unfortunate time." he said.

"I should have realized leaving my brother in charge would have reprecussions but it needed to be done. He needed to know his place in my world. He needed to know me." Sesshomaru said.

That was all they said and began to fight. Lord Hiroki was a master swordsman and posed a small challenge to Sesshomaru. But as they say there is always someone out there better than you. There is a master for the master. Clanging of swords filled the air as did the smell of fresh blood. Minutes passed by and Sesshomaru was tired of playing. With one fell swoop he brought Bakusaiga around and their went his life. Sesshomaru cut right into his heart and Bakusaiga being what it was melts organic matter. Lord Hiroki was defeated and what little was left of his army fled back to the south.

The battle was over and the western palace cleared out to greet their lord.

"My Lord." was chorused around.

"About time you got here." Inuyasha said.

"You seem to have made a mess." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah well, he attacked us and I didn't insult him or anything.'' Inuyasha replied.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked running up.

"Absolutely. Ask Jaken. Here he comes." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken cried.

"You are back my Lord." he said.

"Jaken how did this happen?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure. We had a meeting with the Lords and Inuyasha has been doing exceptionally well in your stead. There wasn't any insults or slip of tongue or anything that I can account for. It was a random act." Jaken explained.

"I suppose when he learned you were not here he thought it best to invade." Kagome said.

"Yes. Where is Rin?" Jaken asked.

"Ohh, we left them. Sango can I borrow Kirara?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. Are you leaving?" Sango asked.

"No. Kirara I need you to pick up Rin and Shippo." Kagome said.

Then she explianed where they had left them and the fire neko went to retrieve them. Minutes later she returned with them.

"Okaa-san!" they cried.

"We are fine. You both go into the castle. Rin will you show Shippo to a room?" Kagome asked.

"Yes okaa-san. Come on you can have one near me." Rin said dragging Shippo.

The two children left and the adults got down to business. Sesshomaru ordered the guards to carry the wounded in and to bury the dead. Inuyasha and his friends were to make sure things were to run smoothly for a few more hours.

Kagome was about to go in to help with the wounded but Sesshomaru had other ideas. He had grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back to him.

"Sesshomaru I can help." she said.

"I know but I need you and your skills." he said.

"That's right you were wounded too. We need to get to some water." she said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the woods. Not far in the woods was a hotspring. She set him down and proceeded to rummage through her ugly yellow bag for her medical supplies.

She pulled his slashed and bloody haori apart. Kagome soaked a rag she pulled out of her bag and washed away the blood to find almost healed scratches.

"You are not that wounded." she said.

"No I'm not but I am in need of your assistance." he said, huskily.

Kagome heard the want in his voice and started to back away. They didn't have time for that. There had just been a battle and there was wounded. She could be healing his soldiers.

Sesshomaru saw what she was planning to do but he was going to let her. Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome as he had never wanted a female so badly in all his life. His mind, body and soul; yes even his soul cried out and craved her.

He couldn't take it any more. Using his demonic speed and without a word Kagome didn't know what hit her. She was in Sesshoumaru's arms being passionately kissed. He used the tip of his tongue to part her lips and she eagerly gave him entrance.

"Oh god's I wanted this for so long but never thought he wanted me a human." she thought.

Their breathing was heavy they both felt a fire burning deep in their cores. Sesshoumaru pulled her shirt from her body and was pleased that she had left her bra behind. He began to caressed her breasts and gently suck her nipples like a hungry pup.

She moaned, "Sesshoumaru yes"

Kagome was being driven insane with lust. Before she went completely lust driven she stripped him of his armor, haori, hakama and boots. When she saw his long thick length she gulped then smiled.

He knelt before her to removed her skirt, socks, and shoes. Sesshoumaru pulled her against him and continued to make love to her mouth. When she moaned low against him, he picked her up and held her up by her ass then ground into her and felt her seeping wetness on his length. He ground against her until she was ready to come but before she could, he stopped.

Kagome huffed in exasperation and pushed him against a tree and ground into him seeking some small amount of relief.

"Not yet my miko" he said.

He wanted her blind with lust so when he entered her she'd be oblivious to pain. She hungrily swept her hands over every inch of his beautiful body and and he did the same to her. He would stop and fondle her breasts to spike her pleasure then continued down.

"Oh god's. Please Sesshoumaru now!" she pleaded.

"As you wish." he said

Sesshoumaru gently lay her on the thick bed of moss that grew beside the hotspring. He gazed down at her body and thanked his father for opening his eyes.

Sesshoumaru positioned himself above her and kissed her from her lips down to her breasts then back up to her lips that he hungered to taste once again. Without breaking the kiss, his eyes locked with hers, positioned his length at her entrance and with one quick thrust her innocence was gone.

Instead of crying out or flinching in pain Kagome came hard as he knew she would. Kagome thrust into him so he continued to move in and out. She moaned his name as he moved faster. Soon she was cresting again and several small orgasms hit her.

He could feel her squeeze him with every orgasm and he felt his end nearing and wanted to take her over the edge with him.

"Join me koi." he said.

"Y.. ye.. yes Sesshoumaruuuuu" she cried out.

"K.. Kagomeee" he said.

In that moment while they both released long and hard he sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck on the left side marking her as his for eternity.

"Sesshoumaru I love you and have for a long time" she whispered in his ear.

Still inside her he hardened again from her words. He growled low and flipped them over.

"I love you my beautiful mate." he replied.

He moved within her once again and the new mates pleasured each other for hours until they were both saited and to exhausted to move then fell into a deep peaceful sleep in each others arms.

Just before dawn Sesshomaru carried a sleeping Kagome back to the palace and to his bed chambers. Soon the first rays of light lit the chamber and Kagome stirred in his arms.

"Good morning, koi." he greeted.

"Morning." she said smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Hmmm, I did but I am a little stiff. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" she asked, coyly.

"I do." he said.

He kissed her and picked her up and carried her to his private onsen. He stripped her of her clothes once again and set her in the water to relieve her sore muscles. Then he joined her. They hadn't been in the onsen ten minutes when Inuyasha began to bang on the door.

"You up yet you fluffy bastard?" he yelled through the door.

"He really needs to learn some manners." Sesshomaru said.

"I tried, I really did." she said.

They dried off, dressed, and opened the door to Inuyasha. His eyes popped out of his head when he saw the pair newly mated.

"You better take care of her." he told his brother.

"I will. I will never hurt her." he said.

"Well the morning meal is ready." Inuyasha said.

They followed him to the dining hall and were greeted by their friends and children. Breakfast was a quiet affair, no-one seemed to be inclined to ask about them but the question could be clearly seen in their eyes. After breakfast Inuyasha began to explain everything that happened while they were away.

"I see why you are so annoyed all the time. I thought the paperwork was never going to stop coming and then all the meetings. You can keep your position as Western Lord, I want nothing to do with it." he said.

"I see." Sesshomaru said.

"Now that you did such a good job, I am going to reward you." Kagome said.

"You are?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am. You are never going to have to fear the word sit..." she said.

**"THUD"**

"Ooops. Again. I suppose I should've taken them off then told you." she said.

"You think." Inuyasha said, pulling himself up.

When he had righted himself, Kagome bent down and pulled the enchanted beads off. He was so happy that he lept for joy.

"I'm free. I'm free." he shouted.

The companions began to laugh at his antics. Unknown to them another was laughing at his antics as well.

**(Inutaisho-Heaven)**

The dog general was overjoyed. His sons had finally learned the lesson he had left with So'unga but this way was just as good at getting it across.

He had seen everything that had occurred since Sesshomarus' return to the Feudal Era. Well almost everything. When they were mating he decided to watch Inuyasha, giving them some privacy.

He heard Sesshomaru thank him for turning him into a puppy to open his eyes. It was the least he could do, besides father knows best.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is the end. Fin, Finite, The End, as in No more. I hope you have enjoyed my fic and please review.**


End file.
